N A U
by Dirty Pair Flash
Summary: An AU with Bulma and Vegeta, Goku and Chi. Prince Vegeta has hired a pair of tempting bounty hunters to capture the rogue Saiyan Kakkorot, but that is not all he is after. Rated R for strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

N-A-U  
  
By: Dirty Pair Flash 2  
  
Chapter1  
  
An Alternate Universe FanFic, where Vegeta-sei is still around. Bulma and Chi are bounty hunters sent by Prince Vegeta to retrieve a rough Saiyan Kakkarot. Enjoy.  
  
Bulma leaned against the ships hull with her arms crossed and her head down. She knew the fearsome entourage was headed toward her. The green-blue eyes lifted to see the Saiyan Prince leading his men closer to her ship. Standing up, she pulled her gun from her hip and aimed squarely at his chest. "That is close enough Saiyan," she shouted, letting her suspicion be clearly known to those before her. "Stating, your business with me from there is good enough." She didn't have much reliance in Saiyans to begin with and trusted them only about as far as she could throw them. A dangerous lot, they were renown for their killing prowess and she was not taking any chances.  
  
The Prince smirked, a devilish glint in his black eyes. "How can we conduct business at such a range, woman." He held open his arms to reveal he had no weapons on him. "I refuse to shout my proposal at you like some roaring fiend."  
  
Bulma nodded. "You then." She lowered the gun and holstered it slowly. "The rest of your men can stay where they stand." The Prince approached her with cat like grace that bespoke his confidence, and Bulma swallowed thickly. Damn, he was one fine male specimen. To bad he was a Saiyan, and nobility to boot. There would be no way she could sway him to come down off his high horse long enough notice her. Gashing her teeth she vowed not to even try. It would be a waste of effort, and she had enough of that in to last her a lifetime.  
  
Vegeta stopped before her, his regal aura enveloping them both. "So which one are you? Chi or Bulma?" The dark eyes raked her form like she was nothing more to him then a tempting piece of meat some one had set before him.  
  
Irritation gnawed at her sense of pride. "Bulma." She mumbled grouchily. It was hard to keep from clenching her teeth as the erotic spiced scent of him filtered through the air. "Just tell me what you want Prince Vegeta. I don't have time to piss with you."  
  
He leaned in and gently swept the dark blue wisps of hair from her ear before leaning closer to whisper in a sultry tone that left her legs feeling like jelly. "Stop acting woman, I could tell the moment your eyes met mine, you liked what you saw." She growled in response and tried to slap his hand away, but he caught hers easily. "I am here to offer you a job." He pulled back not dropping the fragile wrist in his hold. "A rather tempting bounty that could put you forever in the good graces of the Saiyan Empire."  
  
She felt her eyes widen before she ripped her hand from his. Sarcasm was sent shooting back at the fierce looking Prince. "Since when has the Saiyan race been reduced to offering bounties for their wanted?" She kept her voice level despite her excitement. "I thought your kind merely killed those that got in your way."  
  
"This is different." He pulled back and set his dark eyes on her. "I am after another Saiyan by the name of Kakkarot. We want him captured and brought back to Vegeta-sei, as soon as possible" He paused before adding, "Alive."  
  
"Why?" Bulma smirked. It was amusing to imagine a Saiyan warrior turning on his own. It almost gave her shivers of delight. It was about damn time one of them jumped ship.  
  
"Don't ask me why, woman. If you dare to question me further I will kill you." Vegeta let his eyes flash blue as an intense burst of ki lit up his hand.  
  
DAMN! She had underestimated him. "If you think you can." She hissed shoving her gun into his gut.  
  
It only took a flash before the lean fingers grabbed the back of her head, entangling themselves in the shoulder length hair. They pulled her mouth to his in a fiery kiss. She molded against his hard form, as he held her to him fiercely with a hot passionate intensity. He moved back with calm resolve and looked down at the glaring eyes that were filled with lust. "So, will you take the job?" He tempted, his hot breath fanning her cheek.  
  
She nodded, and he left go of her almost immediately. "It's going to cost you though Saiyan!" She shouted at his retreating back. But all he did was nod dismissingly. Shaking her head in disgust she entered her ship to see her partner Chi kicked back at the controls. "You could have come down to helped me, you stupid bitch."  
  
"What did they want?" Chi answered as she flipped through an old book, the dark brown eyes never moving from the thick pages.  
  
"To hire us for a bounty." Bulma settled in the seat next to Chi's weakly. The hot swirls of the Saiyan Prince's tongue still strong in her memory, just like his scent was on her clothing. She grumbled some more and shifted in the chair.  
  
"Are we going to take the job?" Chi never looked up, the long waves or dark hair falling over her shoulders as she flipped a page.  
  
Bulma just tilted her head to look at her partner. Of course they would, after all, how else would she get to see that man again?  
  
Out side:  
  
"Did she agree?" Radditz asked looking suspiciously over his shoulder at the heavily armed space cruiser. It was amazing the pair had even arrived for the meeting. None of the other hired guns they had tried to contact through out the universe had bothered to show, spineless cowards.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Of course she did. When has a woman refused me?"  
  
The men laughed and Radditz piped up again. "It's always the same. So you are going to let her live after this job."  
  
Vegeta nodded. It wasn't every day he met a woman not of Saiyan blood with so much spunk. The huge blue eyes had been tempting enough, the curves of her body soft and alluring against him. Yes, he was certain he would have her, if she succeeds in catching Kakkarot and returning him to Vegeta-sei, that is.  
  
Bulma watched as the Saiyan crafts left the deserted Farian moon in the silvery pods. Her bright eyes gleamed with a fierce malevolence reserved only for her prey. What right did he have to touch her like that? It was not like she was a Saiyan or fell under his jurisdiction. The mere thought of his flawless form sent tremors through her body, proving to be a foreshadowing weakness yet to come. Growling in frustration, she turned on her partner to relieve the stress.  
  
"Well? Since you refused to aid me in meeting the charismatic Prince Vegeta, the least you could do is find our bounty for us. Disgusting Saiyans cannot even handle their own any more. You know that last thing we need to deal with is roguing Saiyans running amuck. The Vegeta-sei ones are hard enough to deal with."  
  
Chi pulled the spacecraft skillfully off the moon. "He must have been something alright." She looked over at her fuming friend with a slight grin. "He really managed to get under your skin, didn't he?" The large dark eyes swept over to the irritated woman.  
  
"He did not!" Bulma slammed her hand down on the controls. The crunch of buttons was heard as the panel bowed beneath the angry fist.  
  
"HEY!!!" Chi shouted with a stunned expression. She rose swiftly to push Bulma away from the panel before she whined. "Careful! You might break something. It's been a long time since we had a good bounty. We can't afford to fix this!"  
  
"Then stop bothering me and start trying to figure out how we are going to locate this Kakkarot they want so badly."  
  
Chi looked up from her examination of the controls curiously. "Kakkarot?" She frowned before adding quietly. "Isn't that a Saiyan name?" Bulma gave only a curt nod and shrugged. With a shaky laugh Chi continued, "He must be very important if the Saiyans can't afford to take him out. So tell me already! How much for the corpse?"  
  
"Haven't you been listing to me at all?!" The blue-haired warrior rose from her chair beside Chi. "He didn't say how much." She moved away from Chi sensing the teasing that was coming. "Oh, and the Saiyan is to be alive, when we return him. I'm going to check the inventory, we might need to make a stop for new weapons." If they were lucky, this Saiyan did not hold the ability the Prince did to transform.  
  
"What?!" Chi turned a shocked expression to her friend. "He must have really done some damage if you didn't bother to hash out a price. This had better be worth it." Chi grumbled as she turned back to the controls deep in thought.  
  
After all these years, it was time to face a living Saiyan again. Not only that, but he had to stay alive. She would be denied the joys of killing him, or seeing him killed. There was slight doubt that this would not be quite as easy as she had hoped. Killing a member of a warrior race was challenging enough, but capturing one was even worse. It was not an ideal job to work alongside the Saiyans, but with a newfound tight budget there was no room for objection. Chi sighed in frustrated defeat and began to type away at the computer before her. Bulma had not gotten any information about the bounty. Just his name, race, and that he had to be alive, this one big universe to find one man on just that information alone. "Awww crap, now I actually have to do real work?" She bowed her head and her shoulder shook a bit before whining. "This is just no fun."  
  
After searching for what seemed like forever for the so-called Kakkarot, Chi still had not turned up a slightest lead. It soon became clear to her that whomever it was they were searching for no longer used that name if he was traveling about the universe. That meant only one thing. Sliding across the room in her chair, Chi stretched out her arms and cracked her knuckles. Hacking into the Saiyan's own highly classified file system was not always easy. If she was caught or tracked it would mean their death, bounty or no bounty. This seemed like that was only way she was going to learn anything about Kakkarot.  
  
Screen after screen disappointed Chi with no information on their 'Kakkarot'. It was almost as if he had never even existed. The Saiyans were of little to no help either. Although under populated, their life spans were of decent size, if lived out in full. There was a span of 200 years she had to look through of births, missions, purging statements, and warrior ranks. "Ooooo" she whimpered dropping her head down on the keyboard. "I am never going to find this in time to satisfy Bulma." She had almost given up hope, just as she came across a picture taken of the royal family and their elite guards taken five years earlier. She stared in shock. While reading the list of names below it, she realized the man they were hunting for was far more valuable to the Saiyans than she or Bulma had imagined possible. Knowing this, an amused expression appeared along with a slight menacing chuckle.  
  
The door behind Chi slid open without a sound and Bulma strode in. "And what are you so happy about?" Bulma stood over her partner. If Chi was laughing it didn't bear well for them. "You know, the crap we have down there is fairly useless in fighting Saiyans. I am going to need new supplies." She sat beside Chi sipping a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"It says here that Kakkorot is the Prince's personal guard. We have been sent to reclaim the Saiyan Prince's most trusted companion. Those saiyans have no honor." Chi looked over at Bulma, frowning slightly. "You couldn't have gotten me a cup of tea?" the large eyes were luminous.  
  
Bulma came very close to spitting her coffee halfway across the room. She ignored the pity me routine and sat straight. "That explains why they want him alive, or even care about him. He must be powerful if he was in the Prince's entourage."  
  
"Rumored to be most powerful being in the Universe, actually. He apparently left to destroy a world a few years back and never returned, some planet named Earth." Chi sighed and rubbed her temples. "Why can't they just leave little planets like that alone?" If Kakkarot was on Earth, the planet was probably under the King's order, and miserable. "We should be able to find him on Earth, which shouldn't take long to get to. Supposedly it's in a nearby solar system."  
  
All Bulma could do was nod. She had never expected to be facing off against a being even more powerful than the Prince. From what she knew, Saiyans were constantly alert and on guard. Mastered fighters, the race prided themselves on having the largest forced empire. No one could compare.  
  
Chi stood up and stretched, the lean form arching as she yawned. "Okay well that's enough work for me, you can take care of the rest. Wake me up when reach a docking station for supplies."  
  
"What?! No way! Slacker." Bulma grumbled a stream of profanities as the door slid shut behind Chi. Ahh well, at least the nitwit was out of her hair for a while. Bulma leaned over and flipped through the file that Chi had put together. Bulma was no ones fool. She knew they needed to do extensive research on the Saiyan Kakkarot when they arrived on the planet. If, in fact, he was as powerful they said; this could be a potentially dangerous mission. Perhaps one they should not have acquired. No matter, the key was to find this rogue Saiyan. Chi could handle the rest. With her charm, he would be captured and confined in a matter of days. After all, the warrior race was known to succumb to lust. But how, how do you keep something that powerful and cruel from unleashing a raged attack when they have been tricked? Bulma had no doubt Chi could handle her end of this mission and lure him in. What Bulma was worried about was her end. Could she subdue this beast? An evil smile crossed her red lips. She was never one to back down from a challenge.  
  
The spaceport of Gumorra was the perfect place pick up the supplies that Bulma had requested for the capture. Although old and over crowded with space travelers, it easily fit all the requirements the two women needed.  
  
Chi walked along the glass-plated panels from the shops. If they didn't hurry with this target they would run out of funds soon. As it was Bulma's consist, upgrades and weapon crafting was cutting into their food money. Chi ignored the stares of the men as she passed. Over the years she had grown use to it, even managed to turn it to her advantage. None of their former male bounties has expected that the delicate frame in the revealing outfits was any thing more then they appeared. That was until Bulma had a gun to their head and was tossing Chi her own hardware. Male targets were so much easier. Show a little leg and play dumb and defenseless was all it took. They had tried to use Bulma as bait one time. Chi cracked a smile at the memory. The target had been knocked unconscious in less than five minutes flat. It would have all been all right, had Bulma taken the time to leave the local dive the man frequented. Instead there had been a terrible shoot out, only ending when the building exploded and the cops had arrived. In the end they had lost the bounty because the local authorities did the actual arrest.  
  
Chi entered the ship and set the bags down with a sigh. "Bulma are you back yet!" Pulling off her jacket she left her the boxes and cans of space rations behind her as she made her way down the hall.  
  
"I found a retail with a huge sale going on." Bulma was in lab working on what seemed to be a pair of handcuffs. There were various other Devices scattered around the table and huge bags of parts.  
  
"It better had been a really cheap sale." Chi lifted a round sphere and looked it over.  
  
Bulma snorted. "Put that down and hold your hands out. I need to test these." The thick metal cuffs were connected with only a thin chain. Each bracer could take up partially Chi's entire forearm.  
  
Chi set the metal ball down and glared. "That is not going to hold a Saiyan."  
  
"You will see." Bulma walked over with a mischievous grin and clasped the cuffs on her partner.  
  
Chi glared back. "SEE!" She growled. "The only thing you have managed here is really ugly." Bulma hit a key on the side and the bracers lit up. Chi cried out as all the energy was absorbed from her body. She wavered on her feet before falling to her knees.  
  
Bulma reached over and hit a code, pulling the cuffs off a weakened Chi. "I need to adjust them more." she turned back to her worktable and pulled the protective goggles back over her face.  
  
Chi sat up slowly rubbing her wrists. "What the hell are those things!"  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded slowly. "They are Ki cuffs. They absorb excess amount of energy that a being puts off. The tricky part is making sure they don't over react and drain vital life sustaining energy."  
  
"You mean they could have KILLED ME!" Chi rose over Bulma in fury.  
  
The blue haired girl ignored the raven hair partner for a moment before responding. "It's not like I was not here to take them off you. These cuffs will keep Kakkarot from using Ki attacks against us." Bulma opened the panel and played with some wires. "He will not be able to transform either. That alone can give us a huge edge in capturing him."  
  
"I COULD HAVE DIED." Chi yelled with clinched fists.  
  
"I don't get why you're so angry Chi." Bulma turned with a confused look on her features. 'I would have given you decent funeral."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was all Bulma heard before the chair was kicked from under her. She landed on the ground with a hard thump. As she looked up all Bulma saw was Chi's back retreating out the sliding door.  
  
EARTH a few weeks later:  
  
Goku stood on the riverbank in the new orange Gi, his dark furred tail swaying behind him. The water made foamy paths over his feet. He had grown to love this planet. The fact that he was sent to destroy it was almost abhorrent to him now. It was so quiet and calm. He thought it must have been that very thing that had cooled the burning rage that had been eating at his very soul. Killing and purging was all he had really known of life. That was until this planets tempting beauty had graced him. Despite repeated and adamant demands from Vegeta-sei that he complete his mission and returned home, Goku had refused. The last transmission to Prince Vegeta himself had been to renounce his position as a Saiyan warrior and claim a new life here on this planet as Goku. That had been almost two years ago, and still the Saiyans had not come for him. Hope filled him. Perhaps they were not coming; just maybe his loyal service had been enough over those years.  
  
The burly Saiyan stretched his arms out to the heavens and yawned lazily in his content. Comforted by the thought of being left alone on this scenic planet, Goku retreated into the woods towards his mountain home. Stopping briefly, the Saiyan grabbed the tail of the unusually large fish he had killed earlier and swung it over his shoulder before beginning his journey. It would make a fine dinner for himself. He basked in the sound of rustling leaves and chattering animals that surrounded him. Those sounds alone were worth keeping the planet alive and safe from alien invasion.  
  
Chi watched her prey from the high branches of a nearby tree. He looked so calm, so relaxed at this moment, perhaps he had just killed someone? Frowning, she was determined to do this job. If not for her, own life, but for the lives of the millions of people being held captive here on this sweet little planet. Jumping down from her perch, Chi landed gracefully on the forest floor with an echoing crunch. The dark eyes never leaving her intended victim, she noted the change in her prey's relaxed state when he detected the presences of another. Perfect. He had noticed her subtle intrusion into his blissful revelry. Strangely enough, he did not turn on her, or fall into a fighting stance, nor did he call her out. Strangely, he merely stood there, scanning the area, looking for some hint, which would tell him what just happened. Intrigued by his behavior, Chi put the well- used plan into action.  
  
Limping her way from a slightly smaller path than the one Goku had taken, she came close enough for him to see the pained expression that etched to her features. "Oh no." The barely breathed words started her routine. "I know I've never been here before!" Whimpering slightly and ignoring his presence, she continued, "Great." She sniffed dropping her face into the delicate cup of her hands, the long black hair fall over her shivering body. "Now I'm lost with a sprained ankle. Could things get any worse?" Chi felt the Saiyan's hungry gaze on her. She peeked a glance at him to find somehow it was reserved and placed behind his general concern for the Lady's welfare.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently before moving toward her.  
  
Chi stood upright wobbling a little, lifting her hand from the tree she had been leaning against. She forced an expression of joy, her face instantly lit up with hope, her dark brown eyes sparking in adoration to him. "Oh! Thank Kami I'm not alone!" She took one fake step towards him before stumbling on the 'sprained' ankle, making sure she was in a close proximity to her prey. Chi landed against his muscled form weakly allowing him to engulf her in the huge arms. Instinctively the furry appendage that had been waving freely reached out wrapping around her waist and preventing her fall. "Thank you so much!" She titled her chin to he could see the velvety brown eyes "I'm really very sorry about this, sometimes I can be such a klutz." Chi batted her eyelashes innocently at the unsuspecting Saiyan Warrior.  
  
Carefully placed hands on his muscled chest and shoulder made Goku blush slightly, and assured Chi that she was proceeding as planned. For Goku, though, it had been a while since he had held a female, of any type, in his arms. Although fragile in his hold, he could sense a hidden strength within the small form, but years of training did not allow him to expose what he knew. "Don't worry about it. We all get hurt sometimes."  
  
"That is easy for you to say. You're a big strong man. I bet you never get hurt" Chi bit her lip and gazed up at him under half lidded eyes. He seemed to be holding back a bit. She was certain he should have been allowing his hands to wander over her body, at least just a little. What nerve! "Oh? What's this?" She allowed her hand to travel down from his chest with subtle grace to find a furry brown tail wrapped firmly around her waist. She had done her homework almost meticulously, and with a false innocence she began to stroke and pet his slender tail.  
  
The purrs of sheer delight erupted from deep in his chest unbidden. It only added to the dark lust that started to cloud sweet Goku's eyes. As soon as he was able to build up enough fortitude, he pulled the treacherous pile of fur from her grasp. "That's just my tail, I've had it since I was born." Chi frowned. She was certainly no fool. She did not miss the weakness this tail provided for her.  
  
Pulling away from her new toy, the cunning actress gave an exasperated sigh. "Now if only I could find which way that town was. It's so easy to get lost in these woods!" She slipped from his hold and began limping her way toward a tree, before an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back.  
  
"The nearest town is a bit far from here." Goku really didn't believe this girl's story. To get to this spot would be quite hike. Still if he had learned anything from his new home, and his new friends it was that one should always help others. What would Master Roshi say if he learned Goku let a young sexy woman wander around the woods in the dead of night alone? "If you want though, you can rest up at my house and have some dinner. It's only a few minutes away." Goku held up a fish larger than him and flashed a childish smile. He really was quite adorable, for a Saiyan. "Maybe I can escort you to town in the morning?"  
  
Chi froze and turned large genuinely shocked eyes on him. How could she turn down a home cooked meal? That was a luxury the most spacecraft facilities didn't allow. She had eaten out of cheap diners, boxes, and cans for so long. It was like being offered a priceless gift. "That would be wonderful! I haven't eaten a decent meal in. err. days! By the way, I'm Chi. and you are?"  
  
"That's such a pretty name, and I'm Son Goku." He dropped the fish he had been carrying to make room for his new guest. Gingerly lifting her off the ground, Goku cradled Chi in his arms as if she were a child. With his oh so useful tail, the fish was easily dragged behind them and deeper into the woods.  
  
Just as Kakk. err Goku had said; the house was only a few minutes from where they stood. It was a small beige capsule dome with a brick chimney on one side. There was no garden, but Chi could hear the sound of rushing water nearby. Large colorful flowers and trees loomed over the pathway to the Saiyan's humble abode. How could any savage warrior choose such a lovely spot for his home boggled her mind. She blinked in amazement before looking up. Goku smiled at her again with large coal eyes of endless midnight. They glistened of childish dreams and hopes of peace through out worlds. Chi suddenly relaxed fully and let her head rest against the strong rhythm of his heart.  
  
Bulma watched the new couple retreat back to the lone house in the forest. She kept her binoculars up and headset on as she moved with a professional stealther's skill. That stupid bitch was getting a free meal! Bulma snarled low in the back of her throat, as jealousy reigned. Oh, this was not even remotely cool. Other than that, things were going according as planned. Kakkarot had taken every piece of bait laid out before him with no problems. The Damsel in Distress routine had yet to fail them when dealing with male targets.  
  
Although seemingly gentle and caring on the outside, Bulma had easily to pick up on his fast reflexes and overall heightened awareness. Sneaking up on this one would not be easy to accomplish. Chi had not dropped an inch from her original perch, before he caught sign of her. Neither did it take him any more than a few moments to realize the crunch of leaves behind him was not that of an animal. Kakkarot's true speed and accuracy must be incredible, and fighting skills had to be even more formidable. Bulma followed them towards the house, wondering how many hours she would have to swat bugs before Chi gave her signal.  
  
Bulma settled herself against the tiny house and watched as Kakkarot prepared food for his little foundling. She watched the door from a far room open and Chi emerged dressed in a loose fitting Gi that matched Kakkarot's. The large blue eyes narrowed. The outfit was far too large for the girl and was even falling off her shoulders. She remained witness to her partner slight limp that called her mark over to her. He lifted Chi and set her on the comfortable looking chair. Then he hurried back to retrieve a bowl of steaming food for her. Bulma slapped another insect off her neck as Kakkarot lifted the injured ankle and began softly examining it for the injury. As Bulma wiped bug guts on her pant she pondered, looking for one reason not to just kill them both.  
  
INSIDE:  
  
"This is delicious!" Chi beamed at the man that was massaging her foot. "How did you ever learn to cook so well?"  
  
Goku chuckled. "I like to eat, a lot actually. I guess it was only natural that a man living on his own in the mountains would eventually learn a thing or two about cooking." It was just as he had thought. Their was not even the slightest sign of swelling or heat in the unharmed ankle. What he could not understand was why this girl would go through all the trouble of meeting him? He sensed that it could not be good, but it was so hard to envision this little thing as dangerous. More then likely that was his old Saiyan pride talking, or maybe it was just a rebirth of his over active warriors instinct. After all, Earthlings were pretty harmless on average.  
  
Chi pulled her leg gently from Goku's hands and set the bowl down on the table next to the chair. "I have to admit" She bowed her head and yawned artfully. "I am pretty tired. Where would you like me to sleep?"  
  
"Take my room, by all means!" Goku stood up and pointed to the far door.  
  
Chi turned her head and smirked. "If its not to much trouble?" She stood and waited for him to reply.  
  
"No trouble at all." Goku waved her to go ahead and settled in the chair. "I will just sleep out here." The only answer he got was the firm sound of the door shutting and the lock clicking. As if that would do any good should he decide to pursue her? Part of his old thinking was still in him. The desire to follow her to the room and ravish her tempting form until she spilled the truth was strong. Resting his cheek against the fluffy material he murmured. "Poor girl, she forgot to limp."  
  
Chi pushed opened the window and helped Bulma over the wall. "He says he will sleep on the chair for the night!" Chi scowled. "Here I am in his bed all feminine and defenseless and he chooses the chair!"  
  
"Please, I saw him fondling your leg." Bulma dropped her bag on the bed and pulled off her headset.  
  
"Well that is about all that got fondled!" Chi crossed her arms and pouted. "You know he doesn't seem like a very evil man." There was hint of uncertainty in the voice that Bulma caught almost immediately  
  
Bulma pulled a rifle looking gun from her back and screwed some devices on to the main frame. "We can't afford to fail Chi. There is not only our shabby fiancés to worry about here." The blue hair was pulling free of the ponytail and was draping in her face as she moved. "We have a reputation to protect. Not to mention what the Saiyan's will do if we quit this assignment."  
  
"Oooo." Chi dropped her arms and replied in a sarcastic tone. "Let's not forget Bulma's infatuation with the Prince!! Can't forget you haven't had the chance to fuck him yet have you."  
  
Bulma turned narrow blue eyes on her partner. "Let's not go there." Bulma watched Chi snort and look away. "Are we going to do this or not?"  
  
Chi felt the guilt eating at her for the first time. She really didn't like the feel of this one. She nodded and started pulling her hardware from he bag Bulma had brought in. "Ok fine." She clicked the setting of her gun to high stun. "Ok, Let's do this thing."  
  
We ... err I hope you enjoyed this fic. My friend really doesn't care she just wants you to review. Please don't forget to do that. She is very scary when she gets pissed...  
  
We put a lot of time and dedication into this fic, our blood sweat and tears went into it! Review or face the consequences ungrateful worms...  
  
One more thing we will be trying to post every Friday so you can look for it then. ^_^  
  
.  
  
Could you STOP THAT?!  
  
MAKE ME! 


	2. Chapter 2

N-A-U  
  
By: Dirty Pair Flash 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma watched from her vantage point by the bed. Chi pulled the orange gi from her body, the pale skin glowing in the darkness as she pulled the dark blue shirt over her head. "Is that all your going to wear?" Bulma lifted the tiny white panties off the bed and twirled them on her finger.  
  
"Trust me." Chi lifted her dark hair and let it flow down her back. "This might not even be revealing enough for this one." She picked up the ki cuffs and looked down at herself. It would be a task to conceal the large ugly bracers. She pulled up the bottom of the shirt to draw her gun from her hip. "Take this." Tossing the tiny weapon to Bulma, she began securing the cuffs to the tiny holster.  
  
"You are going out there unarmed?" Bulma caught the weapon and studied it in her hand for a second. She pondered the possible events before waving the gun at Chi. "That is just about the most stupid thing I have ever heard! Do you have any idea what he could DO to you?"  
  
"I know, but what is more important?" Chi glared up. She was still trying to get the break away straps to hold the heavy metal. Secure it too tightly, and it would not break away when she needed it. Any delay could cost them both their lives. "The gun will be useless against the Saiyan, until we get those cuffs on him. I know he is too strong for me, even with them on, but I have you for my back up, right?" Chi pulled the shirt down and adjusted the rippling material over her breasts. The fall of the material almost made the bulky cuffs invisible. Chi frowned, 'almost' was not nearly good enough. It was all she was going to get though. Damn it all to hell.  
  
Bulma snorted and deposited Chi's gun on an auxiliary loop. "Well, if you fail and those cuffs don't go on." The bright blue eyes latched with her partner. "You're all his. He can fuck you as long as he wants, or choke you to death." Bulma snorted and looked away. "I am not going to risk my neck for a moron who knowingly left her gun."  
  
"Remind me to give you a medal for your bravery." Chi snapped back. It was hard enough always being the bait. She didn't need Bulma trying to tell her how to do her job.  
  
"Bravery is for the foolish." Bulma crossed her arms. "I plan on living a very long very healthy life. Now get out there an earn me some money."  
  
Chi turned with a snarl exposing white teeth, "What do I look like? Some kind of whore?" The words flowed from her lips and she repressed the urge to clasp her hands over her mouth.  
  
Bulma's smile was huge as she slipped into a mocking tone. "Do you want me to answer that?"  
  
"Shut up and make sure you have my back!"  
  
Goku did not miss the click of the lock, nor did he miss the slight creak coming from the floor by his bedroom door. He was slightly disappointed. This woman was not as innocent as he had hoped, but nothing could be done for it. She was preparing her escape as he lay in his chair. If she felt she needed to sneak out in the middle of the night, let her.  
  
"Goku?" Chi called to him with the sound of innocent curiosity. "Are you still awake?" He was not sure how to respond. If she were plotting something while he slept, it would be best if he stayed in that position. It was also possible that she needed his aid. Torn between heart and mind, Goku chose the former.  
  
"I'm still awake, what do you need?" Reaching over, he flicked on the lamp beside him. The soft light filled the room and he felt his jaw drop. Chi stood before him in nothing more than the blue shirt of his gi. She sauntered over to the chair. Goku's eyes widened a bit as they were held prisoner by slow, rolling gait of her hip and the slight bounce of the unbound breasts. Chi moved to the chair straddling its occupant.  
  
Smirking to herself, Chi pressed her body against his and let her mouth tilt to his ear, each word coming in teasing puff against the tender flesh. "You, if at all possible." She felt and heard the slight intake of breath, his hand settling between her shoulder blades gently. "After I went to bed, I just couldn't stop thinking about how horrible it must be for you." Turning her hands in slow circles over one well-muscled bicep, she continued, "Being forced to sleep on this chair. Why don't you come join me in the bedroom?" Her mouth descended to his cheek, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses before reaching his lips. Chi pulled the attractive saiyan into a soft teasing kiss of dark seduction.  
  
Lust clouded the warrior's eyes as his hand slowly traveled down her spine. Breathing no longer seemed to be a natural event, with this beauty throwing herself at him. Control had slowly been slipping away as the vixen kissed down his neck, sucking and nipping at diminutive sections of sensitive skin. As much as he wanted to give into his male needs, instinct told him there was something wrong. He had to know, why she doing this?  
  
Chi had moved up to occupy the hungry open mouth. She felt the growing hardness beneath her, assuring the success of this mission. Her hands roamed freely over his torso feeling the contours of his rugged masculine form. Something wasn't right. He was not trying to fondle her, ravage her, hell he hadn't even made so much as a move toward her. Damn this Saiyan, by now he should have been crazy with desire. What was wrong with him? How could he not be anything but compelled to touch her? The entire situation annoyed her. Chi moved her hands downward. The long fingers digging the clear nails along the iron like arms. Feeling him relax under her soft curves as he allowed free access to his body. She reminded herself that this was a murdering Saiyan. The fact she had a job to do was not helping tantalizing scent of his heat from evoking a deep sigh of contentment. If they had met under any other circumstances she would have been lost. Chi tried not to flinch as his hands moved over her round ass and skimmed inches above the cuffs on her leg. Goku stopped just shy of them and slowly lifted the light fabric of the shirt so his hands skimmed over the bare skin of her flank.  
  
Relief was strong as she realized he had possibly mistaken her tensing as innocent female apprehension. She had been certain he had found her out. The relief was short lived as her body jolted with the invasion of his finger in to the tight, moist recess of her body. She gasped and grabbed tightly to his shirt, before raising dark eyes to his.  
  
"So you want to tell me, Baby, what your really up to." Goku almost purred as he flicked his finger deep with in her. It was highly amusing to see her lust filled eyes squeezed shut and she cried out softly, rocking on his hand. One thing was for sure; the wetness that slipped down over his fingers was real.  
  
From her vantage point in the bedroom Bulma narrowed her sharp blue eyes. What was she thinking! They had a job to do. It was obvious the Saiyan male was tempting and very desirable, but actually having sex with him was a bit off par, even for Chi. Bulma held her breath as the Saiyans words dawned on her. So he did know something was up. DAMN IT CHI! Bulma left one perspiration soaked hand off her firearm to wipe it on her pant leg. Those cuffs had better get on him soon or they would both be shit out of luck.  
  
Chi was thinking the exact same thing. She was drowning under Goku's expert handling of her peeked hot flesh. Since when had her targets gotten this far before? She panted arching her back to look at the ceiling, as he leaned forward to lap his hot wet tongue over the straining nipple still hidden under the midnight blue shirt. "I don't have any idea what your talking about." She lied easily. Composing her will, she lifted from his hand. Grasping his wrist in her hand she lifted the instigator of her pleasure between them. "I merely wanted to thank you in any way I could for your kindness." She bit her lip as her free hand inched to the cuffs. "And all I have has succeed in doing was being more in your debt." She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. She knew by the way his dark eyes watched her face she had him. Just to divert his attention a while longer, and she knew just how to go about it. "This hand." she relaxed her hold on his wrist and moved closer. "It's still damp from the pleasure you give me." Dark eyes locked and she bent forward to lick the sticky sweetness of her essence from his fingers.  
  
Goku groaned at the tempting sight of the ruby lips caressing his hand. He could feel the flickering of the little red tongue trailing along the pads of his fingers, as waves of sexual desire were wracking his form. If she kept this up they were not going to make it to the bedroom. He was already more than willing to toss her little posterior to the floor and ride the little temptress. It was just the sixth sense that something was not right that kept eating at him, keeping him just barely in control.  
  
Then it happened with such great speed he didn't even see it coming. The cold metal was against his wrist and heard the tiny clicking sounds before he even saw her reach for his free hand. He pulled it away, but she swept it up in one fluid motion and clasped the matching restraint in place. "What the hell?" He started reaching to grab a hold of the vixen settled squarely on his lap, but the bedroom door being kicked open drew his attention away. It bounced off the wall and wobbled weakly on one hinge before it fell at the intruder's feet.  
  
Chi never moved from her perch as she flailed her arms around trying to hit the little yellow button that would engage the ki absorption device. Sure the cuffs were on, but what good were they if not turned on?  
  
Goku came to his feet and Chi fell in a heap on the floor. He then turned on the menacing blue haired woman at the door. She was holding a huge gun on him. Goku froze knowing that he would more than likely not be harmed by the shot, but Chi was vulnerable to the shot. CHI! He looked down to see her rising to her knees reaching up to him. What was the crazy fool trying to.  
  
The next moments moved as if in slow motion. Chi's fingers hit the button and she dropped back to the floor at his feet, her hair flying around her half naked form.  
  
Bulma tossed a small firearm to her partner as she shouted. "Get him down!"  
  
Goku blinked in confusion. This was ridiculous; they didn't have a chance of hurting him. Then it hit him. It was like trying to rise from a bed after a serious illness. He stumbled and tried to grab on to the chair. The next thing he knew, he was face to face with the gorgeous angel he had rescued only hours before, but this time his angel had fear in her eyes. He swallowed, that fear was of him. He wanted to say something, anything that would make them explain this deceit. His mouth was opened to speak, but then Chi's gun barrel was rammed brutally between his eyes and he froze. Shock engulfed him as she bore him back down to the floor with the weight of her gun. Those eyes were not of an angel; there were the cold eyes of a killer. He would know, he had seen them before in his own mirror. They used to stare back at him, from his own face. What cruel times they were living in, that some one like her could look like that. All hope trailed away as she hissed.  
  
"If they didn't want you alive so badly Saiyan, I would kill you where you lay."  
  
Bulma watched Chi from across the room. Plenty of their targets had been captured or killed by Chi in this manner, but never had she seen her partner shaking with so much rage. Frowning, Bulma acknowledged that perhaps there was more to Chi's hatred of Saiyans than even she realized. It made sense why she had refused to speak with Prince Vegeta. The only thing that mattered now was calming her friend, because Bulma fully believed that Chi was about to kill Kakkarot. That would do them no good. The Saiyan Prince wanted his wayward solider alive, and alive was what he would get. "Good job Chi." Bulma said smoothly. She did not want to spook their captive, but she needed to get Chi away from him. "You've done well. Why don't you go get cleaned up? I can handle it from here."  
  
Chi and Goku looked to her. Bulma resisted the urge to sigh with relief when Chi moved hesitantly to her feet. "Are you sure?" The large brown eyes cleared as the rage evaporated.  
  
Bulma nodded, walking over to where Goku lay. "Yea, after all, I can stand some time in the presence of a tall, dark, sexy man." Bulma smirked as Chi narrowed her eyes. It only seemed fair, considering Chi had her fun. Bulma got her first up close look at the Saiyan warrior. The black eyes retaliating against her vivid blue ones.  
  
Holstering her gun, Chi nodded. "Fine, He's all yours." As she walked away from the pair she stopped, not looking back and warned. "Watch the fingers, this one actually knows what he is doing."  
  
Bulma licked her lips as she dropped down in the chair, and looked at the weakened Saiyan on the floorboards. He was struggling for each breath. The cuffs were powerful, but she was assured that he could handle them. "Give it a few minutes for your body to adjust to the cuffs. Breathing will get easier, you might be able to walk later on as well."  
  
Goku didn't care about that. He had to know. "Why?" He never looked up from where his head lay on the corner of his carpet.  
  
"Because Prince Vegeta is paying us, you have a very tempting bounty on your head Kakkarot." Bulma watched him flinch at the name. She almost expressed amusement when she realized he was shocked by the information. "You didn't really think the royal family would just let you go, did you?"  
  
She could hear the low snarl from deep in his throat. "I had hoped the Prince would respect my decision to resign from duty. I had served the Vegeta-sei Empire remarkably well."  
  
Bulma could not keep from laughing at his response. "Oh, that is a good one. The Saiyan Prince letting his most elite soldier, leave his side to live out his life in peace on some miserable little dirt ball? I won't live to see the day that happens."  
  
"And what business is it of yours what happens within the Saiyan Empire?" He studied her for a moment and scoffed. "Your race as I recall does not belong to them, or have they turned on you yet?" Goku glared defiantly at the demon that came to her feet before him.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Bulma growled, "It became our business when the Prince requested our aid. As I said Kakkorot, you are worth quite a bit to the Saiyans." Turning from him, she began to scan the room for any distinguishing qualities.  
  
"Goku." Breathing returned to normal, the Saiyan began to rise from his knees with great effort.  
  
Peering over, Bulma smirked at his futile attempt. "Hmmm?" She puzzled. "Oh yes, you call yourself Goku now. Not that it matters much." Planting a fierce kick in his stomach, she took great joy in knocking the once proud warrior flat on his back. He grunted in pain as his body slammed into the floor. Once again he found himself struggling to breathe, coughing and gasping for air. Bulma watched the display with little emotion. "Awww, I didn't kick you that hard, now did I?" The red lips broadened into a grin as she stared down at the wounded warrior.  
  
"Oh sure, you can try to kill the Saiyan, but I can't. What kind of logic is that?" Chi stood at the doorway leaning against the frame, the white and crimson space suit molding to her body as she walked. The dark hair was pulled back, wisps of raven framing her soft face. Although looking from upside down, Goku knew the rage within those chocolate brown eyes was for him. He did not understand what he had done to make her so angry with him. After all, she was the one that tricked him.  
  
Bulma frowned at her partner. "I was not trying to killing him." She rose and stalked over, so only her friend could hear her words. "Unlike you I can follow orders." Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a large key ring and pressed them into Chi's hand. "Go start the ship. I want to leave this God-forsaken planet as soon as possible."  
  
God-forsaken planet? How could her friend say that, when this planet was almost identical to Chi's home world? "Fine, can't forget you want to screw your Prince as soon as possible." Chi growled, looking over at Goku. "Are you sure you can handle him alone?"  
  
"Of course I will be fine, Kakkorot will behave himself for me quite nicely." She smirked, tilting her head and winking at the captive.  
  
"Goku." He sighed, trying to regain control of his body. Not that he felt it would do him much good with this one watching him.  
  
Chi took one last glance at him, feeling the slightest twinge of guilt. Through this whole ordeal, he had not once treated her poorly. Hell, he knew she was trouble, but still tended to her every need. Alas, She was not going back now, especially not for a Saiyan. He had been captured, and would stay that way. She retreated from the room, leaving Goku to Bulma and her experience.  
  
"It looks like it is just you and me for a while, Kakkarot. Until we get back to Vegeta-sei, you are in my tender care." Bulma straddled his hips with cat-like grace. The blue of her eyes moving over the purely masculine body, from the tips of his ebony hair to the callused feet, "You know, I can see why Chi let you go so far with her." She allowed her hand to test the softness of his hair. "She's never let a target touch her like that before. Maybe later you could show me what you did, so we can avoid it in the future."  
  
Goku's eyes widened with shock. One minute this woman was beating the hell out of him, and now she was asking for sexual favors? "Other targets? Are you bounty hunters or just whores?"  
  
"Now don't get fresh with me. Your behavior will determine if you arrive in Vegeta-sei battered and bloodied, or unscathed. We were only ordered to bring you back alive, but nothing was said about your physical condition." She could not help but run her hands along this large chest, as he contemplated his fate. "You should be happy, I mean, you are the only one that has ever suspected Chi so far, and she has used that poor little me routine so many times. For her to slip up must mean you are really something. It's just a matter of finding out what is so special about you." He growled in response to the revelations supplied easily by his new friend. Chi's reason for seduction was far worse than he would have been able to comprehend.  
  
Bulma let her nails rake across his chest, teasing the soft flesh with her touch and rolling his nipples between her fingertips. She followed every muscle definition right down the lean abdomen to the hem of his pants. Frowning when he did not move in response, either positive or negative, she decided to move onto drastic measures. Keeping eye contact, her hand traveled lower to begin fondling his shaft through the thin outer layer of clothing. The sharp intake of Goku's breath and clenching eyes told her that she had done something right.  
  
"What are you." He groaned and shifted his hips trying to pull away. "I don't think you should be touching me there." Goku panted the words out, fighting the urge to succumb to her sexual intentions. Any attempt to escape would only be futile; he could not even stand on his own. The only option left to him was to resist. Perspiration formed on his brow as her hand massaged the hardening sex. What this mistress of evil was doing to him was almost as bad as her partner had, but not quite. This one was open and honest in her actions. While his fallen angel had been cunning and deceitful. Her entire reasoning for touching him, tempting him, was to entrap him and nothing more.  
  
Shaking her head and chuckling, Bulma stated boldly, "And why shouldn't I? You belong to me, Kakkarot." She leaned over him letting the slow contract of their bodies register in his mind. Kissing his open mouth Bulma let her tongue drift over his salty lips before pulling back. "Now get your ass up. We have a long journey back to your home world and I do not plan on wasting anymore time here." She removed herself from the heat of his body, leaving Goku unsatisfied once again. Watching the appealing blue eyes Goku growled. Hopefully, the Prince would allow him to rectify that once they reached Vegeta-sei. At this moment he would gladly purge four or five planets in return for a few nights of teaching this wench a lesson.  
  
Goku struggled to his feet, swaying before Bulma on unstable legs. "Can't Saiyans do anything on their own?" She heaved a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes at the supposed strongest being in the universe. The Saiyan records had to be way wrong about this one. Swinging an arm under his, he would able to walk with her support. Thank Kami the ship would be waiting for them right outside, if Chi hustles her ass.  
  
Bulma stormed into the cockpit where Chi was reading once again. "What the hell was that? Were you trying to get us killed?" The other woman looked up from her book innocently. Not that the routine would work on Bulma. She knew exactly what Chi was doing. Years of experience were not wasted on her.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." She waiting until her partner was seated before resuming her duties at the controls. A blind man could tell Bulma was pissed beyond hell. Chi really was not in the mood to handle that right now. She was having trouble figuring out a way to get dumped off before they reach Vegeta-sei. Her loathing of all things Saiyan could not handle the image of her touching foot on their sacred home planet. It was well known that only VIP and those of Saiyan blood could set foot on the planet. Sure there was the occasional barge full of enslaved aliens, but none of them ever left the planet's surface again.  
  
"My ass you don't. You slipped up with Kakkarot! What I want to know Chi is why? We have been pulling that same routine for years and this is the only time I can recall you screwing it up." Bulma punched Chi's chair hard, bringing a glare from the occupant. "Then you come damn close to blowing the whole fucking mission. What the hell were you thinking?" Her blue- green eyes held the same ferocity as her snapping tone.  
  
Chi turned back and kept focused on the controls with skilled perfection. "I did not mess this up. Did you forget that we were hunting the most powerful Saiyan alive? My part was perfect, it was only normal that he would suspect something was wrong." She did not dare deny the accusations of blowing the mission. He was a saiyan, and deserved to die. Why should his life be spared when so many others were deprived of such an option?  
  
Bulma was still seething. The nerve of this woman! "Perfect, huh? Then how could you let him get so far with you? He should have been lured into the bedroom, or at least under your control a hell of a lot sooner than he was. I have never seen you so pissed at a target before either. Something was not right with that mission from the start and you are going to tell me what it is."  
  
"There was nothing wrong. He had more self control than we had originally thought, but we got him didn't we? Now stop bitching about it. The mission was successful, and he is still alive. Get over the tiny details, Bulma." Chi's tone caused Bulma to freeze. It was not like her to be so upset and silent.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Bulma threw up her hands and backed off. "But you are forbidden to go near Kakkarot while we transport him. I do not want to have to arrive at Vegeta-sei and tell the Prince his bounty is dead due to a bad case of PMS." She sighed, settling into her seat, preparing for the launch through the atmosphere. "There is a lot at stake here that we cannot risk."  
  
"Oh that's right," The sarcasm was thick in the hushed voice. "Because then you wouldn't get to fuck him, right?" Chi snorted and narrowed her eyes on the controls.  
  
Bulma sat up straight and glared. "Do not go there." A deep, uncomfortable silence filled the cabin. This was sad; they had been reduced to fighting over men.  
  
Goku sat in the containment field. He had already tried, and failed, to remove the ki sapping bracers that were on his wrists. They were nothing he would normally worry about, but their ability to leave him completely defenseless was stunning. It was obvious some one had done their homework when constructing these. Left with out the option of eradicating the bonds he had moved his attention to the blue barrier that wavered like heat waves before him. He had decent facilities. The bed was hard, but he was unconcerned with that. Sitting down on it, he let his head rest against the wall behind him. They had actually pulled it off. Those two women had failed where planets of warriors had failed. They had captured Kakkarot, the Saiyan races most powerful warrior. He sensed he was being watched from a distance. Cracking his eyes open, he refrained from alerting her to his realization. So it was that one. Little whore was damn lucky he could not get his hands around her tempting neck.  
  
Chi peered around the corner, like a small child peeking at the monster in her closet. She had to convince herself that she had done the right thing, that this man was a Saiyan and deserved a cruel fate. She had let his opening kindness and warmth cloud her judgment. Even though Bulma had forbidden her to come near the burly warrior, she had disobeyed. Chi's black hair fell over her shoulder as she raised her wrist to her face. The locator showed that Bulma was in the training simulator. There was no fear of being discovered any time soon.  
  
The Saiyans voice caused her to jump a mile. "I know you are there, Chi." The tone was harsh and cracked like a whip causing Chi to dive back around the corner and press her back to the wall. Instinct took her hand to her hip where her firearm would normally have rested. Instead, she came in contact with nothing but air, realizing that she had left the weapon in the control room. Bulma was right on that fact. The temptation to do away with him might easily over power her sense. Damn the Saiyan Prince for wanting the bastard alive. This would have been so much more self-satisfying if she could just blast him. She let out a loud sigh and her head fell forward in defeat. There would be no help for it. The Saiyans voice came again. "So you're still there. I would have thought a coward like you would have run off."  
  
Chi came around the corner and met the eyes of her previous victim. "I might have done just that if I were not certain that Bulma had you sufficiently retrained." She forced her features to remain impassive as she approached him.  
  
"How could you do this to me." Goku held his wrist up to her. The gleaming ki cuffs were hardly distorted by the force field that kept him at bay. "What have I done to deserve this?" The charcoal eyes glowed with an intense light as she watched him seethe.  
  
"We were hired by the Saiyan Prince himself. How could we refuse an offer from him?" Chi shook her head. It was not like she had wanted to meet them at all. It was silly to be here at all. What had she hoped to accomplish standing before this man? The brown furred tail that waved in agitation behind him was proof enough of crimes. She turned from him. "This is useless. I will let Bulma handle you from here on out. Goodbye Goku."  
  
Goku gnashed his teeth together. So she was feeling some guilt! That is why she was here, and if there was guilt to play on there, was hope. If Chi left now he would have to deal with the other one until he was handed over to the Saiyans. Great, he had to think fast. There were only a few moments left to him as she moved away from his cell. "If you hate Saiyans so much, why are you helping him?" Goku said in a voice just loud enough to catch her attention. "Did you ever think about that? My only crime is not wanting to live the rest of my life as a cold blooded killer." He intensified the mental assault when he saw her stop, the delicate line of her shoulders starting to shake. "I wanted to change, Chi!"  
  
She whirled around and he never expected the huge glittering diamond like tears that flew from her eyes. "LIAR!! You're a SAIYAN! All you want it to kill and purge! Tell me Goku, how many planets have you slaughtered, or have you lost count." She pointed at him "There is no hope for you. Once a Killer, always a Killer."  
  
So the Saiyans had purged her world. That had to be it, to gain him this kind of reaction. It made the most sense. There was not much he could say in his defense against that. He had killed thousands, purged planets by the masses, and carelessly followed his Prince into every battle they felt like picking. At least until he had come to earth, and then the land and the sky, great oceans, and mountains had called to him. They had opened his eyes to a way of life he had not dreamed existed. "Haven't you ever wanted better?" He looked deep into her large round eyes. "Do you intend on spending your life seducing the scum of the universe for money." Her lip quivered and he pressed in. "You might not be an outright whore, but face it Chi, you let men touch you for money when it comes down to it. I know that first hand." Goku leaned as close as he could, little flickers of energy lapping at his skin. "Is that what you desire?"  
  
Shaking she turned from him again, but he continued. "Some day, some time, this routine you and your partner have going on is going to fail, and what happens then." She started to bolt and he shouted. "When he's all over you and you cant escape. WHAT THEN!"  
  
Chi clamped her hands over her ears as she ran through the ship. The realization that he was right was tearing at her. It was not like she and Bulma had not already discussed it, but the probability had seemed so remote, so distant, that she had pushed it back in her mind. The fact still remained; this plan had almost failed this time. It could happen again.  
  
Goku lay on the cot looking at the ceiling. It had been hours since the girl had been there. He let his hand fall off his chest and rest on the cold metal flooring. Damn it all to hell. Maybe he had been too tough on her. If so, he had just blown his final chance at freedom into nothingness. A slight sound drew his attention. Sitting up he looked to the door way of the compartment his cell was housed in. "Chi?"  
  
Bulma emerged with a tray in her hands. The lithe hips swinging as she walked toward him. "You wont get that lucky, Kakkarot." She moved through the barrier and his eyes widened as he realized it didn't harm her. Kneeling down on her knees, she set the food to the side of his cot. He looked down and watched as she set a hand on each of his knees and slowly stretched out her arms along the hard muscles of his thighs. Her chin was tilted up to him and the mischievous blue eyes startled him. She looked like a kitten embracing her first ball of string, before she rose up moving her body between his legs. When her face was inches from his, she whispered. "I have brought you dinner."  
  
So. what do you think?  
  
Do you really want to know?  
  
Sure.  
  
Where the fuck was Vegeta?  
  
I. ahh. They talked about him.  
  
Chapters sucks, there was no Vegeta.  
  
Cries.  
  
Get a life, and the rest of you. REVIEW. Trust me. It won't kill you. 


	3. Chapter 3

N-A-U  
  
By: Dirty Pair Flash 2  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"That's dinner?" Goku turned to look at the tiny plate beside his bed. "But." That couldn't be HIS dinner, hell, that wasn't even to be considered a light snack! His stomach gurgled at the sight, begging for a taste of anything. He had not eaten in hours and had become ravenously hungry. Plus, he could feel what little power he yet possessed deteriorating with great speed.  
  
Bulma frowned at the Saiyan's initial reaction. Here she was thrown against him, and all he could think about was the food. It just was not natural! She nipped playfully at the tender flesh of his neck, her warm breath caressing the sensitive skin. "Oh, aren't you satisfied with what I have brought you? I apologize Kakkarot, but we do not have much food to spare at this time. Although, we will have plenty after you are turned in."  
  
The starved Saiyan tilted his head to the side instinctively. It had been a long day of unwanted surprises, and two women that had left him completely unfulfilled. He was prepared for the third session of torture that Bulma had threatened to give. "I have yet to be satisfied today. You and Chi have made sure of that. Is it necessary to tease me with food that could not even feed a newborn; after all you have done already? The sadistic treatment you have given may just be worse." Bulma silenced the angry beast with warm lips. Her tongue teased the nerves of his mouth with a deliberate softness, before pulling back into a seductive pout.  
  
"How unfortunate for you to be so deprived." Long nails raked across his chest and down his muscled stomach. "That is not my problem though. I am merely here to test the power my cuffs have against you. Perhaps you will realize who is in control afterwards." She trailed her lips down, sucking and licking at the tense muscles in his chest.  
  
Goku drew in a ragged breath as control slipped from him with every inch she covered. The reserved attitude he had displayed would not last much longer under the skillful activities of this woman. She reminded him of the many concubines he had been with from the royal harems in his younger days. Full red lips skirted along his torso, sending a shiver of pleasure through his spine with every burning kiss they left. Words could not describe the want, the need he had to be with a female. One hand had traveled over to rest on the back of her head, fingers entangling themselves in the tresses of blue.  
  
"Now, now Kakkarot. Hands to yourself." Bulma grabbed the wrist from behind her, twisting it around to near breaking point. She easily pushed him back down onto the hard cot and backhanded hard him across the face. "See what happens when you forget who is in control?" His head flew to the side, searing with pain. The weakness he possessed at the moment had almost slipped from his mind, but the smack had served to reawaken his knowledge.  
  
Growling, Goku turned to glare at the woman above him. "Wait until we return to Vegeta-sei. I am sure the Prince will have much use for your whorish tendencies." The act of rebellion earned him a well-placed punch in his jaw. For once he felt the pain he had inflicted upon his sparring partners in the past. Damn these bracers, they were the only thing stopping him from strangling her pretty little neck.  
  
Bulma straddled her captive's waist with powerful superiority. "What transacts between the Prince and I, when we return is none of your concern, and will remain that way. The only thing I care about at this moment is your lack of respect for your 'owner'. This shall be rectified, quickly." She ground her hips against his, feeling the growing hardness between her legs. Her lips curled into a wicked smile, dark azure eyes staring down at the gasping Saiyan.  
  
It had become harder to resist the woman above him. Soft hands wrapped themselves around his wrist, bringing the large calloused hand up to one of Bulma's large breasts. Goku immediately began to fondle her chest with pent up desire. His thumb traced her nipple through the thin material of her training shirt, receiving a low moan from deep within her throat. The once focused eyes were becoming clouded with lust as his hand traveled along the soft curves of her body. Goku continued his gentle handing of the woman as a realization dawned on him. In her own way this female was just as easy to control as Chi was.  
  
Bulma was hiding her insecurity under a mask of false strength and a nasty attitude. She whimpered a bit as his hands tempted fate by moving lower, drawing the lean fingers over the slender abdomen. He latched his fingers into the snug material that gathered at her waist and inched it lower until his fingers could slip in to test the sensitivity of her vaginal walls. He jerked as she cried out softly and pressed herself more forcefully into his hand. The slow smile worked over his face as she pulled the material from her legs and lowered to his thighs. Bulma's small hands were making quick work of the simple fastenings at his waist. He allowed her free rein to do, as she desired. Watching with smoky black eyes, Goku knew he was not in a position to fight her. Not that he would have. She was exposing her weaknesses unknowingly to him through her every action. He had been a warrior to long not to understand that first one must study the adversary before finding the best route to their defeat. He purred low in his chest as the warmth of her feminine form embraced this thick shaft. As his hands moved to grasp her hips tightly he had to admit never before had his research been so enjoyable.  
  
Bulma's body was stretching to accommodate the Saiyan deep within her. The sharp nails of her hand biting tiny, crescent moon imprints into his chest. She had not meant for it to get this far, but the appeal had been too much for her. He was not only extremely attractive. There was the fact that he was rumored to be the strongest being in the universe. To have him here at her mercy was intoxicating to say the least. She rose and fell slowly, the large hands guiding her rhythm. She was amazed at his control as the beads of sweat began to roll down her trembling body. She was partially conscious of the rivulet that ran from her chin. It's trailed over her throat and over one sensitive breast before hanging enticingly form her hard nipple.  
  
Goku leant up and licked away the shining drop of moisture before his lips latched to her breast. Bulma's hands locked into his hair violently. She ground her hips hard against him wanting him to move faster and fulfill her driving need. Goku broke his hold, and flipped her beneath him. Bulma didn't protest. She was to enthralled by the strong diving strokes that picked up speed. The gradual pressure building, like a steam engine picking up pace. Screaming out her release she tossed back her head and bucked her hips firmly against him. She lay in a euphoric state of approval as he pounded within her a bit more before withdrawing from her to let the hot sticky fluid splatter over her stomach. Goku moved to her side and pulled his captor back on top of him. Bulma lay stunned on his chest. The pounding sound of his heart against her ear as the lazy fingers toyed with the silky blue tresses.  
  
Several things bothered her about this. One she had just had mind shattering sex with one of her targets. Secondly there was the fact he had enough strength to pull off such an explosive act even under the influences of her Ki cuffs. The gentle manner in which he was going about soothing her was disrupting to her senses as well. She was more used to and felt more comforted by her men casting her aside after the sexual process was completed. She was only looking for momentary satisfaction in her men. This seductive coddling she would gladly do with out. Sitting up she shrugged his hands off her. Grabbing her pants she pulled them on not looking back at the Saiyan. She could hear him sitting up behind her. She turned and adjusted her shirt, tucking the large breasts back into it before him.  
  
"Don't look so pleased." She snapped. He merely nodded before falling back on the bed his hands crossed under his head. There was no missing the smug smile of victory on his features. Embarrassment and anger rose within her. Kicking the bed she jostled him a bit. "Bastard." she growled before she swept her sweat soaked hair from her eyes. "Damn it, I need a shower."  
  
"Should I join you?" Goku taunted from his position on the cot, naked body enticing.  
  
Bulma turned her back to him. "No you can stink."  
  
A gentle breeze swept over the marble floor of her room as Chi brushed her long black hair. The nightgown she wore flowing around her in soft luxurious waves. The door was thrown open and her father rushed into her room with guards behind him. She turned to face them in shock, the powerful man of peace rushed to his only child, and shoving her at a solider. No one spoke, as she was dragged protesting from the room she had occupied all her life. Confusion and fear reigned supreme as the men bore her ever closer to the emergency transporter.  
  
"We are going to die aren't we?" One man finally asked as they rushed down the halls.  
  
Chi ceased her protesting then and remained silent as the men stopped in their tracks. "There is no help for it, we have to follow orders."  
  
"WHY CANT WE JUST HAND HER OVER TO THEM?!?" the first one spoke up panic contorted his features into something hideous. He reached out and took Chi by her arm. "We have her now!! I say we just let them take her."  
  
"It's to late. The King has refused to hand her over." The man looked out at the pods falling to the planet surface. "They won't stop even if we did hand her over to the Saiyans now."  
  
Chi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came from it. It was then the first blast shook the palace walls, sending her flying off her feet and shooting her across the room. When she recovered and climbed to her feet she saw a portion of the upper floor had given way. The calm, soft-spoken warrior lay pinned under the rubble, his life's blood slowly seeping across the cracked white marble, as he faded from this plane of existence. Behind her a hand grabbed hold of her arm. She turned from the grotesque image to face the crazed solider.  
  
"This is all your fault!" He spat. "If they had just handed you over like they were supposed to we would all live!" he stalked after her pulling his sword from his hip. "I don't care." The wild brown eyes flashed. "If I am going to die, so will you!"  
  
Chi screamed and turned to run, only to lose her footing in the oozing red fluid on the floor. She fell hard against the ungiving marble, the blood soaking into the light material of her clothing. She turned and covered her head awaiting the deathblow. The world shook for a moment and then Chi was blasted with a huge gust of air. Opening her eyes she saw that a Saiyan space pod had crashed through the palace and not fifteen feet from where she lay where there had been a huge outer structural wall there was not nothing. She paled and crawled over to it as fast as she could. Looking over the edge she spied the man who had held his sword on her holding on to a bending steel rod.  
  
He looked up screaming, "Help me!!" The grip he had on the rod sliding a bit lower. "I don't want to die!"  
  
The wind was hitting her face as she reached out trying to get a hold of his waving hand. The wind pushed her long loose hair around her face. The distance to the ground was terrifying, and still she stretched out trying to get his hand. She was the slightest of distance from her target when the floor under her started to crack. It loosened the section of wall causing the man to fall from sight. She stared down in horror. She looked up at the view of pods crashing into buildings before her. Fires were burning and she could hear the screaming of her people muffled in the distance. She backed away from the ledge slowly. The dark brown eyes fixating on the blood on her hands and clothing as she started to scream.  
  
"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Bulma shoved Chi from her bed. "I can hear you the whole way down the hall."  
  
Chi clinched her blanket to her chest panting. She glanced around the dimly lit room with a sensation of relief. "I am sorry," she murmured. "Was I dreaming?"  
  
"Dreaming nothing." Bulma set her hands on her hips and glared down. "I know a nightmare when I hear one."  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Chi looked away from the inquiring eyes.  
  
Bulma sighed deeply. They had been though this before, and she knew Chi would deny it adamantly. She really dint want to press for the information right now anyway. She was still too tired and sore from her time with Kakkarot. "Just keep quiet. Some of us are trying to sleep."  
  
Chi climbed back into her bed and nodded. She waited the door to slide shut behind her partner before giving in to the over whelming urge to bury her face in her pillow and cry. She hates Saiyan, and working with them was just dredging up the bad memories. After this she would tell Bulma no more Saiyan bounties or contacts. If Bulma refused, well the she had no choice but to break company. Although their friendship was strong, it could never match up to the loathing held for the Saiyan race.  
  
Too scared and upset to trust her sub conscious, Chi threw her legs over the side of her small bed. The sheets were plain and in need of a good washing, and the mattress felt as if it were made of straw. It could not compare to the deluxe canopy bed she had once occupied as a child. Translucent curtains of rose pedal softness surrounded her as she slept peacefully. Pillars of marble were at each corner holding up the roof of beloved satin. Fluffed pillows and stuffed creatures decorated the enclosed area during the day. Memories flashed through her mind, vivid images of her home as if she had been there a day before. A true princess, Chi was given the world as a child.  
  
Chi was smacked back into reality with a cold chill that ran through her body. The metal floor below her was cold as ice, her walls being eaten away by rust. Years of experience in the slums of cities had taught her to downsize a bit. It had been a difficult transaction from the richly decorated room to the one she was currently in. There was nothing she could do about it, but regret her life with each passing day. The deep love she held for the excitement of bounty hunting was unmatched, but would easily be given up for a second chance at the high life.  
  
Thinking about the dream had begun to make her sick, as her tiny form was wracked with silent sobs. She stood from her bed and padded softly to the motion-detector sliding door, continuing aimlessly down the hallway. A soothing cup of tea was sure to calm her nerves a bit. Then, she would return to bed. Not that she would sleep, considering it was almost time for her shift at the controls. Hopefully when Bulma woke up late in the morning she would show a bit of mercy and let the event rest. It was a very unlikely situation, but there was still hope.  
  
Chi sat at the controls with one of her romance novels in hand. She flipped through the pages, memorizing each word with interest. It was the newest one she had added to her collection, picked up at the last spaceport, and read at least a thousand times already. "I don't know why you read that smut. It's disgusting." Bulma snorted at her friend from the neighboring seat.  
  
"Educational purposes. It isn't easy being sexy and convincing. Even if it does come naturally to me, having some pointers never hurts." She continued to read, ignoring the choked laughter that filled the room.  
  
Bulma leaned back in chair gazing at her nails with bored eyes. "There better be some pointers in there. I couldn't get the choker I wanted because of that damn book. Don't you have enough already?"  
  
"That's cause you blew it all on the components for the Ki Cuffs." Rolling her eyes, the smaller woman set the book down on the control board. She yawned loudly, stretching her arms to her sides. "There is no such thing as too many books. You should try picking up one sometime, you might actually learn something. Try not to blow anything up, I'm going to get some shut-eye." Standing up, Chi shuffled out of the room. It would only be another week until they reached their destination. Just seven more days with the Saiyan traitor aboard their ship, and then he would be gone forever. The thought of a Saiyan free craft almost made her giggle with wicked glee.  
  
Curiosity fluttered through her mind, as she wondered how he faired. It had been already been some time since the last encounter. Thanks to Bulma's unusual willingness to see to his welfare, Chi didn't have any contact with him, and she had started to become worried. Bulma spoke nothing of him, despite the casual inquiries made. Perhaps she would meet with him, one last time, before they arrived. The feeling was still in her bones that this mission was misguided. Doubt still afflicted her every now and again, but was pushed away by the abhorrence she held for the race. Still, she had to be sure. The Saiyans were a malicious race, and if there was one that had a heart, shouldn't it be salvaged?  
  
Chi crept silently through the corridors to his cell. She possessed the stealth of a thief, when she wanted to, working under moonlight. The hum of the barrier echoed off the metal walls, followed by the clanking of chains. By those clues alone, she knew Goku was near the barrier and awake. She rested against the walls in her previous hiding position, waiting for the courage to build up enough to face him.  
  
She could make out the slight features of their captive from her position. He had changed a bit from her last visit. After weeks of not training and malnourishment, Goku's shoulders slumped a bit, indicating a slight depression. The once confident aura he had radiated was reduced to almost nothing. Chi peeked out a bit more, noting the slow rhythm of his breathing.  
  
"You are early today. Get into another bout with your partner?" He was still alert, which pleased her for some odd reason.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Chi stepped out of the shadows to face him. "I don't know what you are talking about, Goku. Bulma and I rarely, if ever, fight." He slowly stood up, muscles gleaming under the pulsing barrier. The battle scars along his back made her feel sick with memories.  
  
He strode over to his cot and sat down with restored confidence. "What are you doing back here? I did not think I would see you gather the nerve to return here again." Goku placed his hands under his head, laying flat on his back. The deception and manipulation she had tried to pull on him was still fresh in his mind. It would not be something forgotten easily.  
  
Swallowing hard, Chi noted the calm that settled over his troubled being. Damn him! He was going to try and put on that tough guy routine with her, well just let him. It was the work of amateurs. "I am having doubts. Give me one good reason to let you go free." The urge to draw her firearm each time he moved was still overwhelming. She felt her stomach lurch as she fought for control with in herself. Just looking at him and there was nothing more she wanted in the universe than to see his roasting carcass.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Goku stole a glance at the woman on the other side of the barrier. "Because I am innocent. My only crime was refusing to battle any more. I had merely moved on to a new planet, and a new home. Is it that bad to want peace?"  
  
"You lie." Chi looked to the ground, not knowing if she should fully believe him. His story still remained the same, but he was a Saiyan. Evil was in his blood from the time he was born. "It is not possible for a Saiyan to care about anything other than destruction. That is all your kind lives for."  
  
Goku tilted his head to the side to look at her. "My kind? Do not try to classify the Saiyans until you have learned a bit more about them. And if I were such a horrible planet purging Saiyan, why would the Prince put a bounty on my head?" That got her. It did not make sense that a Saiyan would go rogue while on a mission, nor was it normal that the Prince would need to put a bounty on Goku's head.  
  
The realization that there might be hope for this Saiyan scared the hell out of her. It upset her entire belief that they were nothing but cold- blooded monsters. She was sure they were all killing machines, bred to eat and fight. Why would one of them refuse to do so? "That answer is not good enough. We will be arrived at your home planet in the week. Be prepared." She warned, turning her back to go.  
  
"Chi!" Goku came to his feet behind her. She didn't answer him; she did stop and look over her shoulder. The large brown eyes moving to him. He could sense the conflict in her. Good, there was a week and she was confused, as long as there was time there was hope. "I could you bring me something to eat. Bulma has been less than forth coming in that department."  
  
Chi sighed. "You have a valid point with that." She nodded "Fine, give me a few minutes."  
  
"One more thing." Goku worked really hard to suppress a smile. "I need a shower as well."  
  
"WHAT!" That got her attention. She turned to face him with wide eyes. "Bulma has not taken you out for a shower this entire time?" Chi glared looking him over. "You don't think I am going to buy into that one Kakkarot? I would be able to smell you by now on the other end of the ship."  
  
"Your partner washes me." Goku informed her. "She is quite insistent about it. She personally gives me sponge baths and washes my hair for me. Although I am not quite sure whose benefits its for." He knew the exact moment the implication of his words registered with her.  
  
Chi stiffened and her eyes narrowed. "She wouldn't"  
  
"She has." Goku arched an eyebrow at the expression. It seemed like it would be impossible, but there it was plastered on the girls features. Jealousy. That was more than Goku dared to anticipate. "Her attention to my." He paused searching for the right expression. "Well being has been almost religious."  
  
Chi paled and choking sounds emerged from her throat before a very clear, very mild "That bitch." Chi walked to the panel and hit a series of keys, and the force field drop. "Follow me." Goku stood stunned. What ever he had been expecting this was not it. The tempting female turned to him and snapped "So you want a shower and food or not?"  
  
"Coming." He walked behind her. He had adjusted to the Ki cuffs over the weeks, but he didn't know just how strong the girl before him was. He knew that he could not take down the blue haired woman. Uncertainty left him at a loss for what to do, in the end he decide to just listen to Chi's instructions. No doubt there would be more opportunities to attempt his escape. He tried to memorize the twist and turns through the ship that she took. He noticed she was careful to search the hall before moving him from one section to the other. So Chi was worried on how Bulma would react to her actions. He was not sure but he was sensing dissention in the ranks.  
  
Chi enters a room and as soon as Goku followed her in she hit the lock. "We are here." She turned to open a latch and pulled some towels from the closet. "I will wash your clothing while you shower." She put out her hand. "Gimme."  
  
"As you wish." Goku pulled the on the strings of his loose pants and they slid over his lean hips exposing him fully to her eyes.  
  
Chi could not help it. She tried valiantly, but her eyes latched right to the masculine member that rested between his legs. She closed her eyes and pushed the towel out at him. She stood like that for a long time before she peeped hem open again. Goku was in the shower assessing the shower controls.  
  
He remembered something similar to this style from when he was younger. It was easy to determine how it worked, but that would not be half as fun. "You're going to have to show me how this works, Chi." He called in a mischievous tone.  
  
"C. c. can't you figure it out on you own?" She moved in the compartment with him and pointed. "This is the water release. This is the temperature control. This is the pressure. This is the jet pulse."  
  
"Sorry, cold blooded killers can't operate advanced control systems." Goku pulled Chi in front of him slowly.  
  
She chuckled "There is nothing advanced on this ship." She started the process. "All you need to do to start the water is hit this button and." Goku reached down and hit the button she pointed to and water shot into the little room. Chi screamed and stumbled back into his arms. He helped her up and kept her from falling. As she recovered she turned in his arms and looked up. The water pounded over them as her wet clothing molded to his naked one.  
  
Goku moved his hand along her back until he cuffed the back of her head. The other arm slipped around her waist and pulled her closer. She arched back and was left wide open for the sensual assault of his lips on her mouth. She whimpered quietly before her arms rose around his strong shoulders and intensified the kiss. He waited for her to response fully to his seduction before moving his hands to worked the dripping material off he shoulders and down her arms. The strong jets of water worked her hair loose and soon it was hanging down her back in thick soaked tresses. With half of her body expose to him, he took the time to gild his hands down to cup the rounded curves of her buttock, then with one swift tug the remainder of her clothing hit the floor of the shower.  
  
Chi was pressed against the wall of the shower. She broke her trance as the cold paneling hit her back and the warmth of sinewy flesh pressed against her front. "Goku?" She looked up at him.  
  
Goku ignored her whispering of his name. Instead her gathered one large rounded breast in his hand and lowered his mouth to it. He began sucking and tugging at the large red nipple with the skill of a master.  
  
Chi's hand slapped against the wall and she panted fighting against her fear. It had all happened so fast. She was naked and exposed before him. Chi felt her knees weakening with each swirl of his tongue. It was an exquisite mixture of fear and pleasure that rushed over her. She tried to push away gently but he responded by lifting his head to move his attentions to the soft skin of her neck. The large hands moved from her shoulders and down her arms before slipping between her legs. Those mind melting strokes dropped her jaw and she went liquid in his arms.  
  
Goku felt her relax against the wall and her legs spread just enough to know she had released herself into his control "It's ok, Chi." He whispered in her ear as the steam began to roll up from the floor. "I wont do anything you don't want me to." He moved his hand away from the juncture between her legs. As if on cue she moaned and tossed her head, signaling protest. "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
For the life of her, Chi wanted to say something. She wanted to cry out in protest, but in what she was not sure. The pain of being unfulfilled shot through her body like a thousand stabbing needles. Her body wanted, needed, to have him inside her. Chi was certain that Goku knew that, and was playing on it. Of course he would tempt her with an escape after she was made his puppet.  
  
Her head rolled to face him, glazed eyes focusing on all his features. That is when she realized. Those eyes, although soft now, she had seen before. Goku's kind face twisted into the wicked identity of the Saiyan that had helped her escape. She remembered the absolute fear that encompassed her being in his presence. How young and fragile she had been, not realizing how much she would have to give up to escape. He had taken full advantage of the offer she had given, and then abused it. Although not completely cruel, the selfish pleasure he had gained from the unimaginable pain sickened her.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Chi shook her head from side to side, pushing Goku away with remarkable strength. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He stumbled backwards into the shower wall, surprised from the change in emotion. She ran from the scalding shower, gasping for breath. Her heart was racing with fear as the bathroom door slammed closed behind her. That Saiyan looked so similar to the one she had first encountered. Weakly sliding down the metal door, Chi buried her face in her hands and wept softly. She was so close to giving in, to trusting him, a Saiyan! Memories resurfaced, Chi bolted down the corridor to her quarters for privacy.  
  
Goku cursed himself, punching the shower wall. Damn it! Just a little bit more, and she would have been his. It was obvious now that not only had his race destroyed her planet, but one of them had raped her as well. He was well aware that it was horrific and traumatizing. Gaining her trust would take a lot more effort than he had originally though, but could be done in one week. It had to be done.  
  
The door slid open, letting out an exceptional amount of steam. Had she composed herself and come back already? Goku turned to look; noticing the outline of the woman was not the same as before. This new woman was not Chi, which only meant one thing.  
  
"Oh sorry Chi, I didn't realize." Bulma was about to leave when realization struck her. She could have sworn she just saw Chi running down the hallway in the opposite direction clad in nothing but a towel. Bulma narrowed her eyes and reached out to pull the shower door open. She growled as her eyes pinned on him. Goku was leaning with his back on the shower wall, the water pouring over his strong naked frame. "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Where the hell was Vegeta?  
  
On Vegeta-sei?  
  
I KNOW THAT!!  
  
Then why did you ask?  
  
Let me kill her?  
  
Eeep. 


	4. chapter 4

N-A-U  
  
By: Dirty Pair Flash 2  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bulma shoved Goku roughly back into his darkened cell. Stopping at the control panel, she reinitialized the dangerous force field. The blue light shimmered and came to life once again. She growled with irritation as she entered his cell. Pulling up the chains on the wall, she tested the strength of the old metal. Goku stood holding the towel in a bunched knot around his hips with his other hand, dark eyes following the woman as she took her frustration out on the cold metal. Water was still slipping over his rugged form and falling in tiny droplets to the floor in an ever- expanding puddle. He came up behind her and let the towel drop off the lean hips, drifting to the cool metal in near silence. Slowly as not to startle her, he reached around her waist and embraced her.  
  
Bulma stopped momentarily and huffed. "How could she do something so stupid?" She said it more to herself than to the large man holding her. "You, I understand. I expect escape attempts. I expect obstinacy." Her eyes focused on the wall, tipping her head to the side allowing his lips to rove over her skin. "I am going to kill her. It's about the only way I am going to get Chi to see any reason these days."  
  
"Ummm" Goku nuzzled her ear. The last thing he wanted was for Bulma to go off on Chi and ruin any headway he had made with the other woman. The only chance he had in escaping was playing the two of them carefully against each other. He had already realized that Bulma was intensely attracted to Prince Vegeta. She would go out of her way to impress him. Chi, on the other hand, had no love for the Saiyan race. It would stand to reason that Vegeta, being the Prince of all Saiyans, would rank very poorly with her.  
  
Bulma turned and clamped the large restraint around Goku's neck, and then pulled with three vicious tugs at the chain latched to the wall. She rolled her eyes at his shocked expression. "Don't give me that look. I can't trust that you won't get out of here without my extra effort." She pulled the key from the rusting lock. Holding it before him she added, "Chi won't have her hands on this, so don't get any funny ideas about playing on her stupidity again, Kakkarot. You got that?"  
  
Goku frowned as she plowed through the barrier with obvious intent. Bulma was undoubtedly on her way to confront Chi over this transgression. Responsibility fell solely on him for the tension that had been rising between the two. Good.  
  
Chi sat next to a huge window looking out at the streaking stars. How had she let Goku get so close to her? She knew first hand the amount of danger his race possessed to her. The last few years of her life had been spent avoiding anything and anyone even remotely related to the Saiyan race. Painfully, she forced her self to recall the terrible memory and the tragic lessons she had learned.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ It had been almost three days since the main palace had been destroyed. Chi realized from later observation that she had been very lucky in missing her way out. Every single one of her people's spacecrafts that tried to escape the planet's atmosphere had been blown to bits. If she had made her way to the transporter that fateful day she would have been killed before she had broken through the atmosphere. It had not taken long for her to realize that she was on her own now. Every one in the palace had fled or been killed almost immediately. Obviously the Saiyans were after her father, the King of Aidia. Chi remembered bitterly what the solider had told her about the reason for the Saiyan's attack. She fully believed that it was true. There was no doubt her peace-loving father would try to protect her from the Saiyan's brutality. She had heard rumors of a betrothal her father was opposed to for her. Their counsel had been debating the idea for days before the attack. It stood to reason that her father had sent the denial for the courtship and any possibility of a betrothal contract to the Saiyan race, and they were merely retaliating to the news. Because of this, Chi could not bring herself to stay with the bands of people that she had encountered on her destination-less wanderings. She felt like her heart would break at the devastation she passed, the injured and wounded only serving to hurt her more. The truth of the matter was she knew she was facing her own death. It would not take long for the Saiyans to find her.  
  
She stopped and scanned the rubble of the town her meanderings had brought her to. There seemed to be no signs of life, save the quiet whisper of the wind. Exhausted, Chi fell to her knees, digging her fingers into the loosened dirt. Then suddenly, a new sound joined the wind. It had not been her imagination; she had heard voices. They were happy and jovial, which was a sure sign that this was not a band of her people. She scrambled to her feet, taking cover behind a fallen wall. Terrified, the young girl buried her face into her lap, afraid to even breathe.  
  
A small band of Saiyans was strolling casually down the street. They walked on to where their pods had taken residence, not far from where Chi was cowering. She had not noticed them before due to her self-absorption. She cursed herself and tried valiantly to pull the tear back. Crying about her ignorance wouldn't do her any good now. It was too late to be complaining about yet another turn of bad luck.  
  
"That was fun." One warrior shouted above the others.  
  
"This planet is a waste of our time, I say." A younger Saiyan grumbled as he approached his ship. He was not as large as many of the others and not nearly as formidable. That should have been her first indication that he was dangerous. "Why are we here any way?"  
  
"Damn you Turles, why are you always questioning the missions? It's not your place." Another voice boomed over the wall. "King Vegeta is merely teaching the universe a lesson in obedience." The leader of the band motioned the men around him to ready their pods for departure. "I heard that King Vegeta wanted to set Prince Vegeta up with their Princess, but the fools refused."  
  
Turles pulled the blaster from his arm. He kept it as more of a showy accessory than for really fighting. Its power was nothing compared to his. Leaning it against his pod, he stretched his arms far over his head. "A Princess from HERE?!" Turles laughed at the idea. "Are you sure? Why would King Vegeta want to tie the Prince to some weak alien girl?"  
  
"This planet was a central trade route planet. They were infinitely wealthy and renown for their peace keeping policies. Many other races respected and honored these beings." The man informed the young warrior. "Not to mention the Princess was refuted to be of unsurpassed beauty. Not that any of us will ever know for sure now."  
  
A quick scoff drew Chi's attention back to the man she had been watching before. "I don't believe it. I didn't see any woman here that was slightly appealing. Simpering cowards." Turles kicked back and looked up at the heavens. "Yup, I'd have to say Prince Vegeta lucked out on this one, big time."  
  
"Well, you think whatever you want Turles." The other man climbed in his pod and began pushing buttons. "I received orders, not too long ago, to get off this planet as soon as possible. We're going to blow it up."  
  
Chi felt her entire body go cold at the words. She turned and watched as three warriors climbed into their pods, leaving the leader and Turles alone on the planet surface.  
  
"You go ahead. I will catch up in a minute." Turles waved his commander off. The other man frowned at him and a rich deep laughter echoed through the air. "Don't worry, I wont hold up this planet's demise to much longer."  
  
"See to it that you don't. I will have to answer for it if you do." With that said, he shut the pod door. Turles took a deep breath, watching the pod shoot off. He began readying his own spacecraft for departure when he heard the sound behind him. A dark smirk crossed his features. So one of the locals had over heard the conversation. It would do the alien no good. There was nothing this weak race could do to prevent their fate. He turned to face the condemned and his jaw dropped.  
  
She stood in the rubble in a once white gown, now tainted with dirt and the blood of others. The light breeze that kicked up blew the long waves of black tresses around her pale skin. All that was stunning enough, but what captivated him most was the large tear filled eyes. "Are your people really going to destroy my planet?" The voice was quiet and pained. She appeared as the angel of death before him, standing in serene grace. "You can answer me. I am the Princess who your friends spoke of."  
  
"Yes," He steeled himself for a moment. Could this haunted young girl really be the princess? Collecting his thoughts, he looked her over and quirked an eyebrow. "You don't expect me to really believe that you are the Princess of Aidia, do you?"  
  
Chi flinched at his words. She had not expected the beast to question her on her status. She pulled herself together quickly and walked toward the man. "I am she. Your belief in it really means nothing to me." Pausing briefly, she looked at the deprived ground. "After all, it no longer matters. My fate has been sealed along with my world."  
  
"Why have you shown yourself to me, girl?" Turles looked around suspiciously. No one else seemed to be around. It was wrong that the very woman who had been matched with his Prince to appear before him in this ruined landscape.  
  
"I don't want to die." Chi admitted to him. Damn her fear. She deserved to die; but even that knowledge did not stop her from the instinct for survival. Admitting this to the Saiyan warrior was her ticket to life.  
  
Turles nodded. King Vegeta would be pleased with the success of the mission. The planet had been purged and was to be destroyed. Turles would hand over the Princess to the Saiyan royal family, and at the very least receive a promotion. "I will take you to Vegeta-sei." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "King Vegeta can decide what to do with you after that."  
  
"NO!" Panic gripped her soul. Chi shook her head and reached out, grabbing his arm. He looked almost shocked at her reaction. The dark eyes met for a long moment before she could form the words she wanted so badly to say. "They will probably kill me for my father's defiance."  
  
"Perhaps. But there is no other choice." Turles kept his voice even as answered the terrified woman. She was no Saiyan; that was for sure. Saiyan's never showed their fear, as it proved to be a weakness in fighting. The display was something he was unused too. Some deep part of him felt the stirrings of protectiveness. It was unpleasant and undesired.  
  
Chi saw his demeanor turn cold. Her choices were running out. "There is another way." She murmured. "You can keep me for yourself." She was not sure what she was offering him, but there was a chance it would work. Other women in the royal court had told stories of using their feminine wiles to gain power and position.  
  
Turles stepped back, pulling his arm from the woman. He looked over with asserting eyes, debating his options. She was a princess, the last of her race. It would be a shame to turn such great beauty over to the Saiyan King only to have it destroyed. He didn't have much time to make up his mind. It was all so simple. After he left this planet, he knew hundreds of places he had traveled to across the galaxy that he could deposit her for a time. Then he would return when the time was right to collect her. She would be the envy of many other Saiyan warriors as well. Turles was a man that enjoyed fine things, but this involved lying to his command and treason against the King Vegeta.  
  
Chi could not tell what the man was thinking. When he had pulled back, she thought he would kill her right there for her deviousness. The more time that went by the more restless she became. When he finally spoke up she was stunned and had missed his words. "What?"  
  
"I said, 'Strip'." Turles narrowed his eyes on her. "If I am going to take a chance on you, I need assurances."  
  
Chi shook as her hand rose to her shoulder and tugged the tattered blood stained material from her body. Many times in her life maids and attendants had undressed her, but never before the witnessing attentions of a male. Especially with the expression as this one did. She was unsure of his true intentions, and her own safety. The gown slipped down her legs to pool at her feet, and was left before him in her under things. Swallowing hard, she looked up at him modestly.  
  
Turles nodded slowly. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he circled her, inspecting her. He nodded approvingly at times, degrading her even further. Finally he stopped in front of her and took a gander at her body once more. Chi was beginning to believe that he had merely wanted to see what she had been offering him before agreeing. She never expected the hand that shot out and ripped the remained of her clothing from her with such forced she was pulled against him. A small whimper escaped as she connected with is hot flesh, her hands clinching at him to keep her footing. The strong fingers knotted in her loose hair forcing her face upward towards his. The lips that connected to hers were firm and demanding. To the untrained mouth they seemed cruel and confusing, as he demanded her reaction. She was stiff in his arms for a long moment, too scared and naïve to make a move.  
  
The spell broke as he pulled away frowning. Looking down he whispered in calm frustration. "This is your life you are bargaining for, one would think you would try harder to save it."  
  
Chi got his hint quite clearly. "It. it's my inexperience, my lord." She bit her lip and blushed slightly at her confession. Her stomach sunk lower as that soft admission brought a genuine smile to the Saiyans face. Instinct warned her that the action did not bode well for her. The fist in her hair gentled and his other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
The mouth descended to her ear and the hot lap of his tongue against it drew a startled gasps. Turles was more then just a little delighted at his good fortune. A virgin princess handing herself over to him for his pleasure was more then he had dared to hope. "I will be gentle with you."  
  
She didn't dare to refuse him. Chi watched closely as he undressed from his armor. There was fascination mixed with her fear at his battle-scarred body. She had never seen a naked man before, and this one was fearsomely handsome. Ironic that the same fate that he father had sacrificed their people and planet for would come to pass any way. Only instead of being a part of the Saiyan Prince's harems, she was tossed to a Saiyan warrior that had actually taken part in the devastation of her planet. Instinct told her to push him away and run, but that would be the same as committing suicide. This man was her only hope, as much as she despised it.  
  
Turles pressed her down on the gown that had been discarded on the ground. "There is not much time before the planet is destroyed. I regret that we won't be able to take our time with this." He moved his hands down her body to her knees pressing them up. The muscles tightened in discomfort as her hips were opened wide to expose her to his view. She whimpered a bit, fearfully positioned under him as he pressed his manhood in.  
  
Chi pushed back the cry of pain as he pressed the head of his shaft against the proof of her innocence. Just when she thought she could not stand the increasing pressure any longer, it was over. He filled her until she thought she would bust. Moisture filled her eyes as she gasped for breath that would not come. He rocked a bit within her before leaning down and whispering to her horror "Don't worry babe." He purred, the hot breath ruffling the wisps of hair at her ear. "I am only half way in. There is plenty more here for you." She had no time to comprehend what he was saying before the full length of his body rammed to her very core. Unable to control it any longer, she arched her back against the pain let out a painful scream. Turles took her hips in his strong hands and held her pinned against him with no means of retreat. "Shhhh shhhh," he cooed softly, trying to sooth her trembling form. "Easy now, Princess. It will be over soon."  
  
Choking on tears Chi shook her head hard from side to side, tear droplets flying from her face. "Please." She moaned, "Please stop. It hurts."  
  
"I know, I know." He pulled back slowly and then pressed forward. "Just this once though. It is the proof of your virginity." He dropped his mouth to her neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh there. "That, and the tightness of your body, pleases me very much."  
  
Chi wanted to scream again, but fear of displeasing him deterred her. She could not take the chance of that. He was the only chance she had at life. 'I must bear this.' She forced her mind to desert her body and surround herself with better thoughts, despite her pain. Turles spent himself upon her body and collapsed on her delicate frame. Several long moments passed before he leveled himself off of her and rolled to the side. Chi rose to her feet as tenderly and quickly as her now aching body would allow. All she wanted was distance between them. She wanted to make it seem as if she was merely moving on rather then escaping his touch, as if that were possible. As she took the first hobbling steps she turned when she felt the trickle of warm liquid running down her legs. The small stream of blood there alarmed her.  
  
"I am bleeding." She stated nervously. Looking up, she expected him to react with some form of concern.  
  
Turles nodded and came to his feet. 'That is normal. I knew you would bleed a bit when I broke the virginal wall." He tried to remain calm, knowing that this was just one of many things he would have to teach his new woman. She had not even noticed the claiming mark on her neck that also spilled a small amount of blood over her shoulder and breast. She had felt so tight and hot beneath him, he had little choice in his actions. Saiyan instinct had ruled his primal mind as he coupled with her.  
  
Chi was increasingly upset at his lack of concern for her well being. It was a good thing that she had already planned her means of escape. Turning from him, she wrapped her arms over her naked breasts protectively. She prayed silently that her hair was also long enough to afford her some privacy. A few more brutal steps were taken toward the craft, as she was still sick in the knowledge she had gifted this murder with her body's first time. It was a slap of reality to her new station in life. No longer was she the praised spoiled princess that she was raised to be. Now, she had been lowered beyond a commoner, to be almost as low as the Saiyans. It was then she felt the second gush. Panic consumed her for a moment as she stilled. Glancing down, she feared that maybe she was bleeding to death due to the Saiyans none to gentle use of her body. The clear fluid racing past her thighs was not blood. Confusion mixed with curiosity forced her to reach down and test it between her fingers. "What.?" Out of nowhere his voice cut into her musings.  
  
"It's my seed, woman. You will grow accustom to that." Turles was regretting his actions. He should have waited to take the girl. It would have been better if he had broken her in when he had more time and could pay closer attention to her pleasure. Perhaps then she would not look so stricken as she did now. The confusion did not leave her eyes and he groaned. Was it possible to be so innocent? As a Saiyan warrior, he had not remained nor remembered such a time when he was as sheltered as this girl was. It was pleasing to his male ego to bare the fruit of her lack of knowledge. Teaching her on the other hand was going to be a rigorous task he was not looking forward to. "I assume you know women bear children." He was relieved when she nodded. "Well that substance is what gets them there." Turning from her, he began to put on his pants. Let her deal with her newfound knowledge on her own. He had to get dressed and get them off this planet before it was blown up.  
  
A tiny strangling noise emerged from her throat. This? A baby, from him? It could not be true. She felt the blood rush to her head in pounding waves as she wavered on her feet. The thought of having this man's child made her physically ill. How could she have let this come about? Surely there had to have been some other way, some other choice. She moved back watching him dress himself. Turles' attention was not on her at that moment. She reached around and grabbed his discarded weapon. Swallowing hard, she aimed it on the unsuspecting Saiyan. The trigger squeezed slowly between her fingers. Part of her raged that this was wrong, blatant murder that would shame and dishonor her father. She narrowed her eyes, her dead father. He was gone just like her people, and soon her entire planet. None of it would remain to carry one. The gun went off and Turles dropped with a loud thud. Chi did not take any time to check his body to determine if he was dead or merely unconscious. The planet was going to be destroyed soon, and with out the pod to escape on he was doomed. She felt some satisfaction in that. Let him go with it. It was what he deserved for being a Saiyan, for possibly impregnating her. Her only real regret was the rest of his kind was not suffering his fate. Her eyes read the controls and she mentally blessed her ability to read alien symbol. The pod hatch closed and she was launched into space with massive force. Pulling a spare set of Saiyan armor from under the pod she quickly dressed, as she passed the Saiyan crafts that destroyed every single on of her peoples escape transporters. Once in the safety of deep space, she set her course and prayed. The pod filled with suspended animation gas and she drifted to sleep, missing the blinding flash of light that signaled to all the end of her home world.  
  
Chi shook her head as she returned to the present. She had to remember Goku was one of those hateful Saiyans. He deserved to die, just as Turles had. Sighing deep she ran one hand over her face. Now if she could just think of an excuse for Bulma to keep her off Vegeta-sei. The sound of a clearing throat caught her attention and she looked over to see Bulma, hands on hips, glaring at her. Chi snorted and looked back out the window to deep space. "Great, just what I needed. Miss Full of Her Self."  
  
"Don't you dare mouth off to me after what you pulled! What the hell were you thinking leaving him there? Fuck that, what were you thinking going down to see him?! I gave you specific orders Chi; they weren't too hard to follow. Are you honestly that stupid that you don't understand simple directions? Hell, this has to be at least the fifth time you've almost fucked up this mission. We aren't playing a game here; everything we have ever worked for is on the line. I am not about to lose another job because of some ditzy Miss Priss. All you've had to do is follow my orders. But no, you can't do that, can you?" Bulma's bright eyes narrowed as she stalked closer to Chi. there had obviously been too many times that she had let her off the hook. Now it was time to find out what was really up.  
  
Through their journeys over the past few years, they had been a perfect team. They were known as one of the best in the universe teams, and damn near impossible to elude or capture. It was just this one mission that had thrown them off. Bulma was now well aware of her partner's weakness when it came to Saiyans, and she could easily accept it. The reoccurring nightmare had been avoided for nearly a year. Not to mention the aura of anger that radiated from Chi when they had first captured Kakkarot. It was unusual for any bounty huntress to show her emotions so blatantly to her prey. Any sign of weakness could cost them future jobs, and she'd be damned if that would happen to them.  
  
Chi slowly stood from her position near the window as Bulma drew closer. This was not something she wanted to deal with now. She could not handle the aggressive woman at this particular moment. There was too much to sort out within her own screaming mind, that she didn't need another one. Without a single word, she began to stalk away into the darkness of the room.  
  
A low growl was emitted from deep in Bulma's throat. How dare she! "Don't walk away from me. Get your ass back here now! This mission is too important for you to be screwing around. Take responsibilities for your actions, damn it! I am so sick of having to be your clean up crew. First you try to kill him, and I had to stop you from doing that. Now you're trying to let him go, and I have to fix that too? Make up your mind already! Want to take a wild guess at what would have happened if we lost Kakkarot? If you have a weakness with Saiyans that's one thing, but stop being so god damned irresponsible with them. It is not something we can afford to deal with. I already have to baby sit Kakkarot, do I have to baby sit you too?"  
  
"Baby sit Goku? That's funny to hear him talk all you do is rape him. How do you think we come off then? At least I come off with more self-respect. My weakness isn't Saiyans, Bulma; my weakness is working with you! You and your loyalty to that disgusting Prince!" Chi glared from under half lidded eyes. Her words were soft spoken, but filled with all the anger she could muster.  
  
Her partner stopped her ranting momentarily. Thoughts no longer formed into sentences, but rather they registered as jumbled words. Raising a hand without thinking, she waved it with remarkable speed, back-handing Chi across the face with a loud smack. The flesh-on-flesh contact echoed through the room, followed by a slight gasp. Bulma frowned as she watched the fragile woman stumble to the side from the force. Azure eyes shone with such anger, that even the overpowering Saiyan King would run for his mother. Her hand dropped back down to the side without regret.  
  
"You have one last chance to make up for your mistakes. When we arrive on Vegeta-sei, you will present Kakkarot alongside me. Act appropriately and all will be forgiven. Keep in mind; I've done this job solo before. I can do it again." With one last glare, Bulma walked around the stunned abused woman and headed for the door.  
  
The rage was slowly leaving her body as she realized what she had done. That was her best friend she had just hit. Hell, that was her family. It was a decision Bulma knew she would later regret, but there was no other option. Maybe now she will realize the seriousness of her actions. Failure was not acceptable. Although she had never specialized in learning the history of other races, Bulma knew quite a lot about the Saiyans. They would accept nothing but the best, and punished those who gave less. There was no way Bulma was about to get her partner killed. Not like that, not by them. Especially not if it could be prevented.  
  
Long black hair covered her wide eyes. She was supposed to step foot on that planet? The home of those she hated most? She knew that there were two kinds of people on that planet Saiyans and those who served them. An acidy feeling turned in her stomach. No, it wasn't possible! Her cheek throbbed with the reminder of how serious the other had been. Although aggressive, this was the first time Bulma had ever raised a hand to her. "I won't do it. I am not going to step foot on that planet."  
  
Ignoring the desperate words, the door hissed shut behind Bulma. It was difficult to go against her partner as she had, but it was essential to their mission. There was far more on the line than their reputation. Being raised in a prosperous warrior race had taught to her accept the undesired. Death was no stranger to the young woman; she had experienced losses many times within her short life. She would welcome the punishment of death with grace and honor, if they messed up this mission. That was the way things were done with all warrior races.  
  
But Chi was someone she was not sure about. Although it was assumed her past had dealt with the Saiyans, there was nothing to say what planet she was from. It was for this reason that Bulma was slightly over protective of her partner. This would be the first time she would be placed in a life- threatening situation and no aid could be offered. She hoped that maybe, someday, her friend would come to understand this.  
  
Hours had passed since Chi had been seen. Bulma sat with her legs propped up on the control board in the main room. After a quick business meeting with Kakkarot, she had retired to the controls fully satisfied. Regrets and despair were disregarded, and were replaced by careless thinking. It was only a short time before they arrived to their destination. Sleep had begun to take over her body, slowly transporting her into quiet slumber.  
  
"I can't finish this mission. There is no way I can step foot on that planet with you. And get your filthy feet off the controls. Knowing you, you'll break something." Bulma growled softly. How did she get in here without notice?  
  
The blue eyes of cold fury opened slowly, looking directly into the face of the previous speaker. Chi looked as if she had been to hell and back, and then some. There was a look of pure determination across the distraught pale face. Sighing, Bulma shifted slightly in her hair, letting her overly large feet touch the floor. "Would you rather go alone? It can be arranged, if you'd like."  
  
Chi's frown deepened at the playful offer. She strode over to her chair, sitting in it gingerly. She dropped her head into her hands and massaging her temples. "I'd rather we drop Goku off on some desert planet, send them a transmission to pick him up there, and be done with the Saiyans. But, I am not as stupid as you think, and I know this bounty is too important for that. I am also aware of the danger we are facing once on land on Vegeta- sei. That is why I am offering to stay on the ship. After you return Goku and collect the bounty, we can be out of here in no time."  
  
The self-doubt radiating from her was so strong, Bulma almost thought she was suicidal. "Cut the bull shit. What is your real reason for not wanting to go?" It was time she found out what made the Saiyans so horrible to Chi. Their little game of cat and mouse had gone on long enough.  
  
Dark tired eyes turned to Bulma. Unsure, Chi questioned one last time, "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, she retold her story with great detail, excluding the fact that she was a Princess and any hint that could allow Bulma to make the connection. She had been dragged back involuntarily into a world that was nearly forgotten. There were slight pauses mid sentence, as Chi prevented herself from crying or running from the room. Tears had threatened to spill over many times, but not one fell until she was completely finished. And when that happened, the one that had been listening turned away from her. No one spoke for quite some time.  
  
The wheel in Bulma's head began to turn with great speed. No wonder she responded the way she did with Goku. It was only natural for her to despise Saiyans, after the devastation they had caused to Chi's home world. She stole a quick glance to the other woman, noting the silent streams of tears. Her emotional wall had broken. Damn it all to hell! This mission was too much for them to handle. Chi would not last a second on Vegeta- sei, no matter what the case was with out some sort of nasty reaction. Bulma would be better off rubbing salt into a festering wound then dragging her partner on to that planet's surface.  
  
"I stand by my original decision." The blue-haired warrior stood and stretched out her arms. She watched from the corner of her eye the look of horror that was on her friend's face. "Your emotions are too weak to handle any contact with Saiyans. From here on out you will not see or talk to any Saiyans, if I have anything to do with it. Got it? That means no more visits to Kakkarot. Try to follow these rules this time. I am going to get ready for our arrival."  
  
Relief filled the room from both parties. Things were better this way. The risks of failure had dropped significantly. Now, there was just Kakkarot and his cooperation to worry about.  
  
Goku looked up from the floor at the sound of footsteps. Bulma stood before him in a low cut tank top and tight black spandex pants. Two powerful guns were attached to the holster around her waist. Another pair of the dangerous ki cuffs was also slung into her holster, alarming him slightly. He was well aware that they had arrived at his birth planet, but she seemed to be a bit over prepared.  
  
"Back so soon? You know, I'm a Saiyan, not a machine." He shot a devilish smile at the battle ready woman.  
  
Frowning, Bulma made her way to him and began undoing the restraints. "Chi has landed the ship. Once you get your pants on we will leave. There is a virtual army of your Saiyan brothers waiting for you outside. Finally, I won't have to deal with you anymore." After he was left with only a pair of ki cuffs on, she threw the orange gi pants at him and rested against the wall. He stepped into his freshly cleaned pants slowly, procrastinating slightly. She was in for a big surprise if she thought her affairs with Saiyans were over.  
  
Grabbing him roughly by the arm, Bulma pulled him straight into the barrier. He cringed, waiting for the pain to sear through, but it never came. Instead, the waves lapped at his skin with comforting warmth. Figures it was safe now that he was leaving.  
  
The woman pulling him remained strangely quiet. He had the odd feeling she was apprehensive of leaving the ship. Not that the warrior didn't have reason to be terrified. The Saiyans were an over powering force, and being on their planet gave the race an advantage. The two walked side by side to the large metal portal to the outside world. With a simple code, it slowly began to descend, letting in brilliant rays of light. It was a welcomed change from the florescent lighting that decorated the ship.  
  
Outside, about twenty Saiyan soldiers moved forward and awaited their appearance. They all wore the same suit of white armor and blue spandex, each with their own set of black eyes and hair. Taking a deep breath, Bulma took the first step down the ramp towards the men. The tallest of them all took a step forward and bowed in greeting. "Welcome to Vegeta- sei. My name is Raditz, if you would please follow me I will take you to the Prince." He was careful not to direct any attention toward her bounty.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. She continued down the ramp with Goku, watching, waiting for movement. Raditz made a motion to his soldiers, directing them to come up and take the prisoner. "I highly suggest you do not remove those cuffs until he is secured." Letting him go, she followed the Prince's top advisor into the castle.  
  
Chi peeked up over her book, that she was not reading, to watch the others pass by the ship. The mass of soldiers seemed to surround her partner, as well as hold Goku in custody. Biting her bottom lip, she murmured quietly, "Be careful down there, Bulma." As she turned her back on the scene she sighed with unease. Goku was so unsaiyan like. Was it possible that they had not done the right thing?  
  
GAHHHH!!!  
  
What?  
  
WHERE WAS VEGETA?  
  
Soon?  
  
NOW!  
  
Next. chapter?  
  
NOW! 


End file.
